What We Are
by neon toaster x
Summary: Post-graduation Katie Bell's life is nothing like what she imagined. But everyone makes wrong turns. And sometimes your life has to fall apart in order for things to come together the way they were meant to the first time.
1. Apperances

**A/N: The chapters of this story will be based off of songs by The Material. The story will be centering on the Gryffindor Quidditch team (minus Harry) post-graduation. I don't own the lyrics, the band, or any of the characters. ;) Please read and review! Constructive criticism is also welcome.**

"_I've been keeping up appearances, but this smile's wearing thin_

_Let me out, let me out. I think I might drown…"_

Katie Bell felt the breath caught in her chest, her silent sobs causing her shoulders to heave up and down slowly. Tears stung her eyes as they coated her cheeks like rivers. She sat in the living room of her one-bedroom apartment, the lights down low. She felt alone. She felt lost. She felt confused. She felt guilty.

More than all of that though, she felt fear; fear of disappointment and fear of letting go.

She closed her eyes tight as she tried to focus her thoughts on things that would make her feel better, but the thoughts that greeted her only made the nearly crippling guilt she felt that much heavier on her shoulders. Her first thought was flying, but she couldn't do that here. She could never do that again. The thoughts that followed made the tears fall harder. Katie didn't even think that was possible at this point, but as she let out a small yell of despair she knew it was.

"_Live life as a muggle, or never set foot in this house again." _ That was the ultimatum her parents had given her at graduation. Those were the words that stole her very soul.

She'd told Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, and Oliver. Being the youngest she'd been the last to graduate, but they all came out to support her, smiles on their faces. Little did they know what to expect the next day. Each received an owl telling them that Katie would never see them again, that family was the most important thing in life, and if she gave that up she didn't know what she'd do with herself.

She never received an owl back.

Katie fell into a deep depression for months after she graduate from Hogwarts. Her parents tried their best to make her see a therapist, but how can you tell a therapist that the one thing you want more than anything is something that they'd never believe.

All Katie wanted was magic. She craved it for months. Every single day she reached for her wand, but her parents had kept it from her. For months she did nothing but eat, run, and sleep. She wanted nothing to do with the muggle world. She wanted out. Then she eventually started going to beauty school to become a hair dresser. She managed to lose herself in her work long enough that the life she spent 7 years living seemed like a distant, far-off dream. It had been 8 months since graduation. She got an apartment by herself, and gotten a job at a hair salon around the black. Her apartment was only a few blocks away from her parents. They were pleased, and visited about every other day. At least one of them would stop by. They "wanted to make sure she was doing alright." And she was…

Until she received a letter. It was delivered only an hour earlier, by owl, to the window of her apartment.

It was a recruitment letter for the Appleby Arrows.

_Miss Bell,_

_We've received word from Oliver Wood of Puddlemere United that you'd be a suitable chaser for our open slot. We'd love to have you at tryouts next week. Found it a bit odd that someone of an opposing team would try and give us a leg up, but he attached a letter addressed to you, so, we didn't open it._

_Hope you see you next week. _

_Sincerely,_

_Derek M._

She felt the tears pooling at her eyes before she even decided to open the letter from Oliver, and as soon as she did the tears never stopped.

_Katie,_

_I waited as long as I could to write you this. I wanted to write it to you the day you graduated, but I refrained. But…a spot opened up on the Arrows, and I couldn't let it pass you by. I know you said you're not coming back, but I'm not letting you give up on yourself that easily. I know how much you __loved__ love the Appleby Arrows. _

_Come home. We all know this is where you belong._

_Take care,_

_Oliver _

Her heart shattered.

Both of the letters now lie discarded absentmindedly on the floor. Katie was sobbing into her living room pillow, feeling a million different things at once. She thought she'd gotten over missing magic. She was finally happy with her muggle life, however mediocre and bloody boring it may be. She was… content. No, she wasn't. She was miserable!

And that realization, the realization that she needed… that she _wanted _to let it all go was more overwhelming than she'd ever imagined it would be. She knew her parents would hate her, undoubtedly. She wondered for a moment where her loving, caring parents went. Where were the parents who assured her when she got her letter that they loved her even though she was different? What happened to the parents who told her that she wasn't a freak?

She inhaled deeply, letting out another choked sob before looking up at the owl in front of her. She had a decision to make.

But, if she was really honest with herself, her heart hade made its decision the day she graduated from Hogwarts. It was her head that lead her in the wrong direction. As the owl made a small coo-ing noise. She glanced at him, her heart breaking the slightest bit more. Only this time, it was for her family.

She walked slowly to the kitchen, wiping her red face free of tear residue and taking out two pieces of paper. She looked around for a pen, grinning only slightly as she found one. Success!

On one sheet she scribbled only three words before giving it to the owl.

_I'm coming home._

"Take this to Oliver Wood," she stated loudly, and the owl was off and out of her window in a flash.


	2. I'd Be Lying

**A/N: So since I didn't state this in my first chapter, this is totally AU. Also, sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be much longer!**

"_Cause I'm a wreck when you are gone_

_And I know now that I was wrong._

_I need you. I need to find you._

_Come back, come back, come back to me."_

Katie hadn't been brave enough to face her parents in person. She hadn't been brave enough to tell them that she would happily no longer step foot in their home if it meant that she was able to live the life she so longed to for 8 months. She hadn't been brave enough to tell them that the day they took her from the wizarding world they took away her life, her friends, and her love. Instead, she wrote them a letter. It was the only way she'd ever be able to get everything out without breaking down or chickening out, and she'd chickened out for too long. The letter told them all of those things and more. She told them that she was ashamed of the people they'd turned in to. She asked them why they lied all of those years she was in school, why they reassured her so often that she was loved, and why they decided to rip her world away from her. She told them it would have been easier to have not gone at all. She told them she was bitterly angry with them, and that she didn't expect anything back but her wand, which she received in her mailbox the next morning.

The last thing she told them was that she wouldn't have made such good friends, and she wouldn't have fallen in love…

Katie inhaled sharply at the thought as she glanced at the photographs on her mantle. She'd printed out pictures of all the people she held dearest to her heart, all of those she had to leave behind. She scanned the photos carefully, her eyes lingering only momentarily on each one. There was one of her, Alicia, and Angelina from after a particularly brutal quidditch match they'd won. There was one of her and Oliver after they'd decided to dump a bucket of water on him. He was so angry. Katie let out a small laugh. There was one of her and the twins, smiling, and then… there was one of her and Fred. Her eyes stayed on that photo, wishing more than anything to have that back. The photo was taken in the Gryffindor common room, late at night. She and Fred had gone out for a midnight stroll around the lake because the weather was still warm. They'd shared whispered words of love and spent the entire night simply basking in each other's company. Despite the fact that he was a total and complete prat sometimes, she loved him still. Every day she missed his laugh, his jokes, his smile.

A few tears stung at Katie's eyes as she remembered the day she had to leave him. She'd never forget his face when she told him she was leaving. She didn't have much time, and she was sure the scars she's left were deep. There was no proper goodbye, no kiss, no hug. The hug he gave her on graduation day would be the last they ever shared, and it was hardly long enough for Katie to have been happy with the way she'd left things. She wanted more than anything to feel his arms around her again. She wanted to feel safe. She wanted to feel home.

Her heart yearned for him as her eyes continued staring at the photo. Everything else in her apartment save for the furniture had been neatly packed away in a singular suitcase. Thank Merlin for memory charms. She glanced at the photo one more time before waving her wand. They sailed gently into the suitcase, and she zipped it shut.

She inhaled, taking one last glance around her apartment with a smile, happy to be saying good riddance to this terrible place. She shoved her recruitment letter from the Appleby Arrows into her pocket before grabbing her suitcase. She had no idea how to get in touch with Oliver, or even Angelina or Alicia. She had no idea what any of them were up to now, except for Fred. Though she never received any kind of owl from him, or any of them, she knew that Fred and George would still be at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes It might be closed, since it was pretty late. Last time she checked though they had a flat upstairs. It was the only thing she could be absolutely sure of, and so she closed her eyes, inhaled, and apparated straight there. This was either going to go extremely well, or horribly, horribly wrong.


	3. The Truth About Reality

"_Don't say you never left me  
>when your eyes are fighting with your heart<br>for the truth in the conversation." _

Fred Weasley held a grin on his face as he and George began counting up their money for the day. They'd made a killing with their new love potion, and it was selling faster than they could brew it. Fred let out a small laugh before shaking his head and glancing at George.

"Who would have thought your girlfriend actually had a pretty good idea with that love potion nonsense. I thought she was barking mad, personally," Fred grinned, and George simply rolled his eyes.

"You've always thought Angelina was barking mad, Fred. Even in school," George said with a laugh before taking the money to the safe. He charmed it open and placed what they would bring to Gringott's in the morning inside before charming it shut.

"Speaking of Angelina, don't you have a date or something this evening?" Fred said before wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk.

George opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and nodded.

"What?" Fred asked, not stupid enough to let something like that slip under his radar. This was his twin after all, how dare George think he be so daft.

"Nothing… I was just wondering if you'd want to come with. Angelina says she's got this friend, Emily, who'd be perfect for you. Says you're just alike," George said trying to muster up a grin. A part of him knew his efforts were useless, but he had to try. His brother had… changed, been hurt, and George would be damned if he would let his twin just sit around and mope about it.

"George, come on mate. You really think me dumb enough to trust Angelina's judgment in girlfriends for me?" Fred replied with a smirk, but his eyes were hollow. They absentmindedly made their way to the picture on his desk. It was the blonde who had held and broke his heart, smiling as if it were the best day of her life. The glass in the frame was cracked from Fred throwing it across the room, and still he hadn't had the will to throw it away.

It had been 8 months since they'd spoken a word, and Fred would never forget the day he received that damn owl; the owl of his despair, the owl of his nightmares, the owl that tore him apart. He'd wanted to go to her, to take her away from all of that, to pick her up and never let her go. He refused to believe it was what she really wanted. He knew her better than that. She knew herself better than that, or so he thought. Still, he couldn't bring himself to go there and face the rejection he knew he would. Katie would have told him the same thing her stupid letter said. Fred felt his blood boil slightly.

Katie Bell was a coward, a bitch, and the biggest doozy of Fred's life. He'd fallen for her harder than he'd ever thought possible, and now… now she was gone, never to return. He inhaled as he glared at the picture of the girl he once loved… still loved… maybe. He refused to take it down. It moved, it was him spinning her around, and she grinned at the camera right towards the end before it looped. It was one of his favorite memories of the time they'd spent together at Hogwarts.

"Fred, come on. You can't keep holding on to Katie. She's not coming back. You've given yourself more than enough time, you've written her countless letters. She's not interested, bro," George said, squinting slightly for fear of pushing the envelope. It was hard to tell where the line even was with Fred since Katie left. It was stressful, and to be quite honest, George didn't like it very much. His brother wasn't himself anymore, and in turn George felt like a part of him was missing. He harbored great resentment towards Katie for that, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to forgive her, muggle life or not. Irreparable damage to the heart isn't something that's easy to forgive or forget.

"George you don't-" he began to speak, but George quickly cut him off.

"What Fred? I don't _understand?_ I don't understand that this girl ripped out your heart and has ignored you for the past 8 months? I couldn't possibly fathom the idea that she's turned you into a boring, depressing lump that nobody wants to be around? Fred when was the last time you went out with all of us. Me, Angelina, Alicia? When?" George questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't…"

"Oh that's right, you don't remember. Well guess what? Neither do we. Believe it or not Fred, we all miss Katie too. Right now, though, we miss you more. It's like she took you with her, mate. C'mon. Just come on down to the Leaky Cauldron. Ang is off work soon and she's meeting me there, if you want I can tell her to bring her friend. It's about time you loosen up, get over Katie. She's not coming back," George said seriously. Fred inhaled, and glanced at the picture once more before turning it face down.

"Fine. I'll go, but this girl better be gorgeous, and funny, and amazing," Fred said listing off the first three criteria that came to mind, also known as the first three things that came to mind when he thought of Katie. Merlin this was going to be harder than he thought.

"And firewhiskey, there better be lots of firewhiskey," Fred said with a firm nod. George smiled something close to what Fred could only describe as a giddy school girl before he apparated out. Fred presumed he was off to the Daily Prophet offices where Angelina now worked as a reporter to tell her to bring whatever friend this was. He really could have walked… the offices were only just down the block.

Fred let out a sigh before rising from where he'd been sitting at the desk in his loft and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for this… date. Was he ready for this? Not really. Did he want to be ready for this? Part of him screamed no, and another part, a bigger part, the more sensible part, screamed absolutely, yes, more than anything. George was right, he'd become a boring person, and he was tired of it. He was tired of wallowing in his self-pity and his heartache.

He inhaled and glanced in the mirror, ready to become a single, dating man. He hopped in the shower and got dressed in a nice, snazzy outfit. He smiled to himself in the mirror. He looked damn good.

He exited his bedroom into the main living area of the flat which held their desks along with the normal living furniture. George looked up from the paperwork he'd been staring at and grinned.

"Dashing as ever, brother dear," he said with a small laugh, and Fred simply flashed him his signature goofy grin before nodding towards the door.

"Ready to go then?"

"Sure thing"

And with that the pair was off to the Leaky Cauldron. It was a short apparition away and when they arrived Fred was pleasantly surprised, the girl Angelina had brought wasn't half bad looking. In fact, she really was gorgeous. Fred felt himself smile, truly smile for the first time since Katie's graduation as he and George made their way to the table.

"Hey honey," Angelina grinned towards George as he sat down beside her giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Fred, haven't seen you in a while," Angelina smirked towards him, and he offered her a small smile as he took his seat between George and the brunette he was supposed to be here to woo.

"I know. Long time no see, can't say it's been long enough though," he said with a small laugh. God it felt good to laugh again. Angelina shot him a playful glare and Fred simply grinned before turning his attention to the new woman in his life.

"I'm Fred," he said with a grin holding out his hand to shake. She flashed him a smile and shook his hand. Good face, good teeth. Very promising.

"I'm Emily," she said with a grin. He grinned faintly at her, trying his hardest not to compare her to Katie. Surprisingly, it actually wasn't' that hard. Who would have known that after 8 months of wallowing in your own heartache and not wanting to move forward with life moving forward would be so… gloriously simple. He expected this to be terrible, to be failing miserably. He was overjoyed at his success.

"Nice to meet you, Emily," he said with a grin before the four of them decided to order drinks. Fred and Emily hit it off right away, which surprised Fred. Usually Angelina was hardly a good judge of character. At least when it came to girls that Fred would be interested in she was. But Emily was… refreshing, and hilarious. Still, Fred made sure to keep the firewhiskey coming… just in case his heart decided to play games with him like it often did late at night when he couldn't sleep.

"You're really funny, you know that?" Emily said, her speech slightly slurred. It turned out she could hold her alcohol, too. Wonderful. Fred felt his grin grow as he glanced into her brown eyes. They were captivating, inviting, beautiful.

"Why thank you, Emily. I get that a lot. I'm sure Angelina's mentioned our joke shop before. I literally make a living off of making people laugh," he said with a grin. She nodded before leaning a bit closer to him.

"I'm sure you'd make a lot of money as a male stripper, too," Emily said with in a devious, low tone. Fred felt himself flush as he glanced towards her, a seductive smile playing across her face. His grin only grew as his eyes brightened. Merlin… it had been such a long time since…

He grinned even wider.

"Oh do you really think so?" he asked whispering back to her. She nodded slowly and he inhaled her scent. It was new, and sweet, and alluring. He felt apart of himself melt a little as his eyes found hers once more.

"Care to take this conversation elsewhere?" he questioned with a grin. She nodded mischievously before Fred glanced towards George who was talking to Angelina about something or other. He leaned carefully over to his brother.

"Oi, you're spending the night with Ang tonight, gedit?" he said with a smirk, and George's eyes widened slightly before he nodded slowly. A little bit of pride swelled in him as he realized his brother's progress. He smiled towards Ang who simply nodded her head out of the door as if to say 'go on you two…'

He grinned before taking Emily's hand, which was quite small in comparison to his own, but it fit well enough. They walked out of the leaky cauldron and Fred quickly apparated back to the block where Wheezes was. He stumbled slightly as he walked up the block in the dark, the streetlights dimly lighting the way.

He grinned, wrapping an arm gently around Emily's waist. He stopped shortly down the block from Wheezes, managing only to get one house length before he allowed his Firewhiskey to get the best of him. He brought her close, and his lips met hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

"My my Fred Weasley, you're quite the feisty one, aren't you?" Emily said giggling slightly. He kissed her once more before releasing her from his grips.

"And you're beautiful," he said, his own words slurring slightly. He grinned pulling her close once more to kiss her neck.

It was then that Fred saw someone stand up from his stoop and begin to approach them. Instinctively he whipped out his wand and stood in front of Emily protectively.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Fred barked before whispering 'lumos.'

The tip of his wand lit up and shown across the delicate features of a girl he would recognize anywhere. He dropped his wand to the ground as his jaw hung open.

"Fred, Fred what's wrong?" Emily asked from behind him, worried.

"Katie…" The word was barely above a whisper, and he was sure no one heard it but him. All of the progress he felt he'd just made came crumbling down on top of him. He felt a strong cross between wanting to get sick and wanting to cry. His brain couldn't quite seem to focus on anything. He felt like the world was spinning and all he wanted to do was get off. He glanced at her now dark figure, the wand dimly lit on the ground barely accentuating her features. He noticed she had as suitcase, and his eyes found her face again.

"Emily… you need to go home… now," Fred murmured slowly before turning around to face her. She looked up at him, confusion written across her face. He felt a stone of guilt drop into his stomach. She stepped up onto her tip toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I have no idea what's going on, but… Call me if you want to," she said, trying not to slur her words and give him the best smile she could. In their hearts they both knew that call would never come. She apparated away, and Fred turned to face the girl he'd so longed to see for the past 8 months.

This was all he wanted for so long and now… now that it was happening part of him couldn't help but wish it never did.

"Why are you here?" he asked, struggling to get out the words as he attempted not to let the alcohol and his emotions get the best of him.


	4. The Promise

"_I'm afraid it won't be as easy as it used to be…"_

The scene before Katie cut through her like a hot knife. She stared momentarily, watching as the couple approached the stoop. Fred had clearly had a little too much to drink. He was stumbling a bit, but god damn did he know how to dress. He pulled the brunette he was with close, and their lips met. Katie had to do everything in her power to keep from shouting out. Her heart broke then and there, and the tears already began to spill over her eyes. She stepped out towards them, and Fred reacted protectively of the girl he was with. Katie hated her… whoever she was. The tip of his wand lit up and showed bright in her face. She held up a hand to block the light, but soon enough the wand fell to the ground.

She was shocked when she wasn't immediately enveloped in a hug, and even more shocked at his next words.

"_What are you doing here?" _Fred questioned after he sent the girl he was with home. Only after a small kiss on the cheek did she leave. Sickening She could tell his voice was struggling, but she knew there was anger there, too. A deep, dark anger that she'd never heard in his tone before.

"I think the better question Is who you're doing," Katie said heatedly as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Fred bent forward to pick up his wand, whispering Nox and eliminating the light that had only moments ago danced across her precious face. He noticed the tears and a pang of guilt rushed through him once more. He felt bad about ditching Emily, but… making Katie cry was never, and would never be on his agenda.

"Excuse me?" Fred said sending her a glare of his own. She was accusing _him_ of wrong-doing after she'd been gone for 8 months? Merlin's beard this girl was absolutely off her rocker.

"You heard me. Who… who was that?" Katie said, her voice breaking as she tried to push the image of Fred kissing another woman from her mind. She couldn't. She inhaled a shaky breath before her eyes met his once more. Her eyes stung, she was sure they were red and puffy.

"It was just some girl… Angelina tried to hook me up with her. Figures you'd decide to come home on the night I finally decide to try and get over you," Fred said seriously as he ran a hand through his hair. He felt his blood boil once more as he looked at her. The nerve this girl had to show up after all this time.

"Angelina tried to set you up with… someone else?" Katie asked, feeling the most betrayed she ever had in her entire life. How could Angelina do that to her? She glanced towards the floor trying to fight off another wave of tears.

"Why not? You were gone, Kate. And when you left you took a part of me with you. Merlin, do you have any bloody idea what you did to me with that _stupid_ owl you sent? Do you have any idea at all? I thought for sure at least you'd write back but I didn't get a single fucking owl returned," Fred said his temper flaring once more.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about, Fred? And just because I was gone doesn't mean I bloody forgot about you!" Katie said as she moved towards him. He took a few steps back.

"I wrote you twice a month, Katie. Every owl came back empty-handed. I don't know what you were doing with yourself but you certainly weren't too concerned with how I was doing, or any of us for that matter. Do you have any idea how much Angelina and Alicia bloody cried?" Fred said as he moved around her to go sit on his stoop.

Katie turned to follow but stopped in her tracks quickly.

"I was just trying to get by without crying every day myself, Fred… And what do you mean you wrote me?" she questioned as she stepped closer to stand in front of him.

"I just bloody told you," he said glancing away from her.

"I swear Fred I never got a single one. I would have written you back. I wanted to come back so bad-" Katie began.

"Then why didn't you? Why did you leave me here to rot in the wake of what you left behind?" Fred bellowed, feeling a tear spill from one of his eyes, whether it was from sadness or anger he wasn't quite sure.

"Because I couldn't Fred…I just… I didn't know what to do. I felt so torn," Katie said as she started to cry.

"Don't… Katie please don't…" Fred said with a small sigh, still trying to avoid looking at her. He hated seeing her cry.

"I'm so sorry. You have every right in the world to be angry with me, to hate me…" she said as she sniffled, bringing her short spout of tears to an end, thank Merlin.

"Katie you… you just left. Without a word. I woke up one morning expecting you to arrive with your things, to move into the loft, and for us to start our life together. That was our _plan _Katie. You ripped me apart," Fred said as he finally brought his eyes to look at her and swallowed hard.

"Fred you don't think it hurt me too? It hurt like hell, but never for a second did I consider moving on. It hurt so much, to be away from you, to have no idea what was going on in your life, but I didn't consider for a second trying to move on, unlike you," Katie said bitterly, and that's when Fred looked away.

"Alright look if you're going to fixate on that stupid bloody girl this entire time we're not going to get anywhere. It was _nothing_. She meant _nothing_, Katie. And don't you dare sit there and try and make me feel bad for kissing her, or for taking her out," he said with a glare and Katie felt the breath get caught in her chest once more as the image of the two flashed before her shut eyes.

"I never would have done that to you…" Katie said barely above a whisper staring at the ground.

"You don't get it, do you? When you left, I became a shell of myself, Katie. I was like a bloody fucking _girl_ about it. I didn't want to see anyone, I didn't want to hang out, I didn't want to do _anything. _You broke me, Katie, and I didn't want to be fixed. And after months of trying, 8 months to be exact, George finally convinced me to go out, and try and have fun. He said it's finally time to move on, and for the first time I agreed with him. I couldn't keep beating myself up anymore. I couldn't keep longing for someone who wasn't coming back. So I have a really nice night with this girl Emily, and finally I think things are going to go well for me. Oh yeah, and then you decide to show up," Fred said with a sigh as Katie came to sit down next to him.

"I… I'm sorry Fred. I'll just… go back. I didn't mean to ruin everything… I thought…I thought you might be happy to see me," Katie said as she started to cry, and Fred threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Just stop it, okay? Stop it. Stop making yourself the victim in this little meeting, Katie. _You're the one who left," _Fred said as he looked her in the eye.

"It hurt me too Fred!" Katie screamed at him, all of her anger and hurt finally being released.

"And I never got any of those letters you're talking about. My parents must have taken them, hid them, burned them because I swear to you I never read a single one. How could you think for even a second that I wouldn't answer you?" Katie said as she swallowed hard.

At this question Fred was at a loss for words. He knew her so well. He even knew her well enough to know that she'd come back eventually, despite everyone else giving up. But somehow he couldn't look past not getting those letters back. How _could _he think she wouldn't right back? He inhaled a shaky breath before looking at Katie in the eye. He saw the hurt and knew that he was the cause. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Fred instinctively wrapped his arms around her shoulder, holding her close. She laid her head in his shoulder as her tears flowed freely. They could do this back and forth forever if they wanted to, and they both knew it. Eventually one of them would have to be the bigger person, and Fred knew it would have to be him.

"I didn't want to leave you," she said shakily and one of his hands found her hair. He ran his fingers through it gently. He missed absolutely everything about her while she was gone, and having her back in his arms turned him into a different person, the one he'd lost so long ago. He felt alive again, and there was a warmth in his heart he hadn't even realized had gone missing until it came back.

"I know, Katie… And I didn't want to see anyone else. Why do you think it took me this long? But… you hurt me, and that fact isn't going to change," Fred said as he released her from his grasp so he could get a better look at her. She sat up and looked at him and nodded slowly. His eyes were focused solely on hers.

"I can't just forgive you. I can't forget about that kind of hurt. I know you didn't mean it, but you can't just come back after all this time and expect things to stay the same. My world revolved around you, Katie, and it couldn't be that way anymore because you were gone," Fred said with a sigh and Katie gripped his hand in hers.

"Fred… I know this isn't easy, but you can't tell me that you didn't miss me being in your arms every day like I missed being in your arms," Katie said with a pleading kind of tone to her voice.

Fred stayed silent for a moment, staring at the ground as if contemplating her words. She was right, and she always would be. She was the woman who'd knocked him off his feet, and there was no changing that. Eventually he lifted his head and their eyes met once more. Those blue eyes of hers, the ones he could never get enough of. He felt a small smile reach his lips finally as he let out a small, somewhat shallow laugh.

"Katie… I've waited so long for you to come home. I've spent hours thinking of nothing and no one but you, and wishing so badly that you would just come home. The minute I recognized your face I felt sick with relief. An overwhelming happiness rushed through me at the realization that you were really home, really here in front of my eyes. I want you back… but I need _you_ to tell me that you're not just going to run off again. I need to know you won't regret this decision and want to leave like you did the first time… Because if I get you I'm never going to let you go again," he said honestly.

"I promise Fred... I'm never going anywhere on you again," she said as tears spilled from her face once more with a small, embarrassed sort of laugh. She wrapped her arms around him as he embraced her, too. Finally he felt like his small broken world was back together again.

"Good," he said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Well… except if I get the job I came back here for…" Katie said hesitantly.

Fred didn't say another word. He stomped up the stairs before slamming the door behind him. Whether or not Katie followed her choice, and right now Fred couldn't give a damn whether she did or not.

Katie winced at the slam of the door. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't it have ended up with hugs and kisses instead of crying and slamming doors? She inhaled before rising and following him up the stairs. Their flat was nothing like she expected, but she found the couch easily enough and got herself settled, unsure of the wrath that morning would bring.


	5. With One Voice

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying the story. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed or put this story on your alert list! **

"_Well you've come and gone and it seems so long__  
>Please, someone tell me that I am strong<br>It's all about to change…"_

After a long night of pacing thoughts and little sleep Fred saw the sun begin to seep in through the window. It was too early to be awake, but he didn't have the desire in him to get back to sleep. He only would have had horrific dreams anyway. He folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. The thoughts that had plagued him all night continued to swirl in his head. So she'd come back for a job, not because she desperately missed him like he'd thought. He inhaled and closed his eyes as he exhaled. What in the world job could she be here for that would take her away? Would it take her back there? Why did she even bother showing up then if she was just going to leave again…

He heard a small tap in his door and he looked up, his brows knitted together.

"Come in?" he questioned, his voice still a little groggy.

He smirked at the vision of his twin poking his head in the door way, his eyes wide.

"What in Merlin's name? I leave you alone with a girl for two seconds and… what happened? What is _Bell _doing on our couch? Is that what you needed to do this whole time? Merlin, if I'd known she'd come back at the very _scent_ of competition I would have hooked you up with, well, anyone _months_ ago…" George sighed out angrily in a whisper, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"She just… showed up!" Fred said as he sat up in the bed and threw his hands in the air, "I didn't know what else to do."

"Well what did she _say?"_ George questioned curiously as he folded his arms in front of him with a frown. Fred knew that after Katie left a large part of George hated her for it, but not because she left, because of what it did to him. He inhaled, not realizing until that moment the damage that his depression had done to his twin. George had never shown an ounce of unhappiness, but it wasn't like either of them to do so in the first place. Well… until Katie left. Then Fred fell apart and well… the rest is history.

"I'm sorry George," Fred blurted out.

"For what?" George asked perplexed, not exactly the answer to the question he was expecting.

"For being a silly twat for the past however long. I wasn't even thinking about what me being a lump was doing to you. You always had a smile on… I should've known better," Fred said becoming angry with himself.

"Don't worry about that now, honestly. I want to know what in Merlin's name that girl is doing on our couch…" George said with a sly smirk, and Fred returned the gesture happily. The banter between them had always been a relief for Fred. He was never good at emotions, or apologies. He always just… was him. George had always been the more emotional twin, and Fred silently thanked him for the understanding George had given him over the past months.

"Well she showed up, and we… we fought. I was relieved but I was bloody pissed off and half-drunk, too," Fred said with a small frown, a little angry with himself for letting last night go the way he did. He _wanted_ so desperately to be infuriated with the blonde, but he just couldn't bring himself to actually go through with it. There was just too much love there. Stupid girl.

"You fought?" George asked, clearly amused by the idea.

"Not physically you git," Fred said as he laughed in spite of himself.

"Well that's disappointing… do continue," George said as he pulled up a chair and only half-pretended to be overly interested in the events of last night.

"Well eventually we made up, and I told her that I needed her to promise me she wasn't going anywhere anymore, that I couldn't take her leaving again. She promised, but _only_ to tell me that she might if she gets the _job_ she came back for," Fred said with a glare.

"You mean she came back for something other than you, brother dear? _How dare she!_" George mocked him with a small laugh as he held up a hand to his heart. Fred tried to be mad, but it was impossible. He let out a laugh before he shook his head.

"I didn't even ask what the job was… I just kind of stormed off," Fred said feeling a bit guilty. He could have been more level-headed. Oh who was he kidding, no he couldn't have.

"I see… Well she's trying out for Chaser of the Appleby Arrows, if you must know. Found this next to her suitcase," George said with a grin as he held up the letter. Ah, George was such a good brother.

"There was a note from Oliver, too. Telling her to come home. Merlin knows how _he_ found her, but he did…" George added with a small shrug. There was something about the fact that it was a letter from Oliver that made her come home that put a weight in the pit of Fred's stomach. He pushed the worry aside, knowing that Oliver would never do that to him. Whatever Oliver and Katie had while she was a fifth-year was over the day he graduated, and they all knew it. How Katie had managed to live being second to quidditch would always be beyond Fred, and he supposed that was one of the things that fueled him to treat her as well as he did; knowing that she hadn't been treated the right way the first time.

"Interesting…" was the only word that Fred could murmur as a whole new slew of possibilities. Instead he moved his thoughts on to other things. "How was your night with Ang?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Just remarkable," George said with a fake, dreamy sigh as he let out a laugh. Fred joined in and shook his head at the man he called a brother.

"You're ridiculous," Fred said finally getting out of bed in his boxers. He threw on pajama pants as George gestured towards the door.

"Wanna wake the beast?" George asked, his sly smirk growing into a devious grin.

"Guess we probably should, huh?" Fred replied with an identical grin. They were silent as they set up the small fireworks about the room, and even more silent as they lit them to set them off.

They blew up with loud pops, and wondrous colors filled the room. Katie let out a loud scream as she leaped from the couch, grabbing at her ears to keep the popping from giving her a headache. Her eyes stung and her cheeks were dry and flaky, she'd cried herself to sleep again. She inhaled as she watched as the beautiful colors filled the room, and it was only then that she remembered where she was.

"Fred Weasley!" she shouted loudly as she covered her head and ran into the kitchen of the small flat. She was met by the twins who each held the same satisfied grin. She glared at them both before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hello George," Katie greeted him with a small wave.

"Katie," George said with a small head nod.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me then?" Katie questioned as she turned to look up at Fred. The pleading in her eyes was almost more than Fred could bear. He wanted to say yes, a million times over yes, but he knew in his heart that it wasn't that simple. It never would be.

"Not yet… We need to talk about this job thing…" Fred said as he nonchalantly tossed the letter from Wood and the Arrows on the table. He wasn't really ready to have this conversation in front of George, but if he were to have it front of anyone he was most comfortable with it being George. They were like the same person anyway.

"You went through my mail?" There went Katie immediately taking the defensive.

"No," Fred said with a sly grin before laughing. Technically he wasn't lying. Katie felt herself melt slightly at the sight of his grin. It'd been far too long since she'd seen it in person. He was a filthy git sometimes, but she lacked the ability to be mad at him. Not with the way his eyes were bright, and he seemed so… happy.

"Fine," she said with a small smile and a laugh, "so you know what I'll be trying out for."

"And how did _Wood _know where you were?" Fred asked in spite of himself. He knew he didn't really want to know the answer, he didn't even want to think of…

"I have no idea. The owl just showed up. I swear," Katie answered holding her hands up in surrender, and Fred nodded. He believed her. She'd have no reason to lie now, not when they were both throwing all of their cards out on the table.

"Well, then… I hope you get it. It'll be hard to have you away, but at least now we'll be able to owl, _unlike _before," Fred said with a small smirk. He was going to have his fun with her while he still could. He would make snide comments until the cows came home for what she did to him without any regret at all.

"I know… but who says I'll even make the team?" Katie said with her brows raised.

"Please, you have nothing to worry about. You're going to make good ol' Ollie look like a fool on the pitch, and the rest of them too," Fred said with a grin.

"But this won't be easy on us, Kates," Fred said with his own brows raised. George seemed to resign himself to burrowing around in the fridge. He was a good brother indeed. Fred ignored George as he took a seat with Katie at the table, thankful that George was at least _trying_ not to completely just eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I know Fred… but if we lasted 8 months without seeing or owling, this distance will seem like nothing," Katie tried to be reassuring, and in his heart Fred knew she was right. They could get through anything together. But there was a part of him that held doubt.

"But we didn't _last_, Katie… We were both miserable and depressed, remember?" Fred said with a sigh as George shut the fridge.

"But…" Katie began to protest, but she knew she was right. She placed her hand on the cool surface of the kitchen table, palm facing upward and open. Fred took the invitation to place his hand in hers. He squeezed it once for reassurance, whether it was for his own sake or hers he wasn't really sure. The pair of them remained silent as Fred's eyes simply stared at the way their hands fit together, and he smiled fondly at the fact that they always seemed to fit perfectly.

"Look... I don't want to let you go, but I'll be damned if I'm the one who holds you back. Besides, if you make the team I can brag all about how I'm dating the hottest professional quidditch players in the world," Fred said with a wink. Katie let out a small laugh before giving Fred's hand a squeeze and shaking her head. Sometimes this boy was just too much for her.

"You'll do great, Kate," George said with a smile as he leaned against the counter.

"I told Al and Ang you're back… so they'll probably be here momentarily to smother you… with hugs of course," George said with a smirk, and Fred grinned towards her as she seemed to leap from the table.

"Oh I can't wait to see them!" Katie said with a grin before dashing off to the bathroom, presumably to get ready. Women…

Feeling satisfied enough with the way the conversation went Fred decided to whip up breakfast for the five of them, fully prepared to keep Wheezes closed for the day and spend it with the friends who had now become family.


	6. Before This Ship Goes Down

"_I know you're scared, but so am I.  
>If we never leave then we'll never try.<br>You and I don't you know what we were?  
>Hand in hand as unbreakable as stone.<br>You and I we won't get pulled under.  
>When the waves crash down we'll stay afloat."<em>

Katie felt her eyelids flutter open and she was happy to be wrapped in Fred's warm, strong arms. She snuggled into him a bit as he began to stir.

"Morning love," she said with a smile, looking up at him from her head in his chest After spending a week cleaning up around the loft while the twins worked downstairs, spending some quality time with Angelina and Alicia, and a good shag or two or three, today was the day that she would have to leave. He felt Fred wrap his arms around her a bit tighter, holding her close. She basked in the warmth he provided before looking up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Morning honey," he beamed down at her, ruffling her blonde hair lightly and kissing her on the forehead. He yawned as they detangled themselves from the sheets and got out of bed. He sighed as his eyes fell upon the suitcase he'd helped her pack last night. Today was the day, but at least he was able to prepare himself… kind of. There was another part of him that knew he would never be ready to see her walk out that door again, no matter how much forewarning he had. George and Angelina were already in the kitchen eating breakfast when Katie and Fred arrived.

"Morning!" Angelina greeted with a grin, and George did a kind of half-wave as he devoured his cereal.

"Are you so excited for the try outs, Katie?" Angelina asked with an excited grin. It was then that something seemed to click. Why in Merlin's name was Angelina writing for the Daily Prophet and not playing quidditch?

"I'm a bit excited, yeah. But hey Ang, why didn't you ever try out for Quidditch? I mean you are practically a female version of Wood…" Katie said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Honestly? I just couldn't have been away from George that much," Angelina said turning a light shade of pink. George did, too. Fred rolled his eyes, a bitter, jealous kind of feeling creeping up into his bloodstream. He slammed the fridge shut a little too hard, but shrugged it off with a kind of embarrassed grin. Nobody at the table seemed to mind too much, so Fred put the milk in the middle of the table so he could pour himself some breakfast.

"You would've been great though," George said lovingly as Fred rolled his eyes once more. _Gag me…_ he thought, feeling the slightest bit of remorse. It wasn't their fault she was leaving. It wasn't. He couldn't hold it against them, and he couldn't hold it against her. Katie needed to do what Katie needed to do in order to be happy, no matter what cost it was to his personal happiness. Her happiness was more important, she was more important. Fred exhaled a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding as he glanced towards Katie offering him a small grin.

"What's wrong?" she asked knowing the difference between his regular smiles and his faked ones. Merlin who did this guy think he was trying to pull one over on her?

"Nothin'. Just gonna be sad to see you go. I made you somethin' to take with you though," Fred said with a grin, a genuine grin and Katie felt herself melt once more. He was such a wonderful man, how in Merlin's name did she get so lucky?

"Aw! George why don't you ever make me things?" Angelina said with a playful glare and George rolled his eyes with a light laugh.

"I see you every day, woman! While Fred and I have the capabilities to put our creative minds to good use for crafty type things, I prefer to stick with prank items, and I'm _sure_ you wouldn't want one of those as a going away present, now would you?" George asked with raised brows.

"Oh Merlin no. Just stick to your average presents," Angelina said holding her hands up in surrender. She would rather deal with simple, adorable gifts from George than see what in Merlin's name his creative streak could bring out.

"Please don't tell me you made me a prank gift as a going away present, please," Katie begged as she glanced up towards Fred, and he scoffed as he rose from the table, pretending to be extremely offended.

"No, it's something much more thought out than that," he said with a grin before wandering out of the room. Katie glanced at the clock, knowing she'd soon be late if she waited much longer. Today was only check-in, followed by two days of try-outs. She smiled, excited about the entire idea of it all. It wouldn't take her long to apparate to Appleby at all, it were the goodbyes that she knew would be hard.

She walked into the room that Fred had wandered to and found him sitting on the bed. He was peering down at something small in his hands. Katie walked over and ran a hand through his red hair. She could tell he smiled even though he didn't look up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled his scent, allowing it to intoxicate her momentarily. God she would miss this. So would he.

"Almost ready to go then?" Fred said, trying his best not to sound like his world was about to come crashing down… again.

"I guess…" Katie said hugging him close once more.

"I know neither of us will ever be ready," Fred said, and she smiled before moving and standing in front of him.

"So what's this gift you made me?" Katie asked with a wide grin.

"It's nothing too great, just a little something to remind you of me while you're out being the amazing person you are," Fred said with a grin as he held out a tiny, moving picture that he'd laminated. It was the two of them posing for a picture out by the lake. In it, Fred picked Katie up and spun her around before kissing her.

Katie smiled at the photo as she watched it replay.

"Read the back," Fred said, motioning for her to turn it over.

On the other side of the photo was Fred's handwriting:

_No matter where we are I hope this picture will remind you;_

_You have my heart forever._

_No matter where you are, I want to be next to you. Right now._

_No matter where I am, it's nowhere near as good as if you were here. _

_I love you forever._

Katie felt her eyes fill with tears as she read the words. She looked at up, he held a satisfied grin across his face. She threw her arms around him, and he squeezed her tighter than he ever had be for, wishing he'd never have to let go.

"I love you so much, Fred," Katie whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Kate," he said with a grin before they separated and faced each other.

"You should get going, I don't want you being late for your destiny," Fred said with a wink, though inside he was sure he died a little.

"Yeah… thank you so much for this. It means the world to me. _You_ mean the world to me," she said kissing him once more, savoring the moment before grabbing her suitcase. Fred brought his arms around her once more, not wanting to forget what a single inch of her felt like before he let her go.

"You go do great," Fred said with a grin. Katie nodded. She inhaled deeply, trying to hold back the tears she knew were coming, and apparated out.

**A/N: A little bit of a fluffy chapter. The drama will be back soon, though, don't you worry! ;) Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and put it on their author alert list!**


	7. A World Outside

"_There's a world outside that's been waiting._

_Life's what you make it, so don't throw it away…"_

Katie tried as hard as she could to hold back the tears as she arrived in Appleby. Who would want a chaser who's already having an emotional breakdown upon arrival? Not the Arrows, that was for sure. She took a deep breath and allowed only three tears to escape her eyes as they fell down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly, before releasing her breath slowly, trying to rid herself of the nausea she felt in her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was nerves or how upset she was over having to leave Fred again. Whatever the matter, she did her best to put on a brave face and look as intimidating as she could. Ha, Katie Bell, intimidating. Right.

She didn't look intimidating, but get her temper flaring and she could be one of the most intimidating people on the pitch. And her quidditch skills were surpassed by few at Hogwarts. Even Angelina and Alicia said they were intimidated by her during a few matches. A devious kind of smile broke out across her face as she pushed open the doors onto the pitch. There were tables set up in different areas. It looked like they were having tryouts for chaser and beater. She walked over to the chaser table, surveying the pitch as quickly as she could. There were a few guys who were much bigger than her, a few girls, too. There were a few people who simply didn't look like they'd make the cut, but Katie knew simply by being who she was that you should never judge a book by its cover. She smiled as she walked up to the table, three people seated here.

"Name?" the man with brown hair spoke up.

"Katherine Bell," Katie said, wincing slightly at her full name.

"Ah, Katie. You're the one that got the recommendation from Oliver. I'm Derek," the man said grinning as he stuck out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," Katie said feeling a bit dumbfounded. She'd completely forgotten about the recommendation that Oliver had given her! Merlin's beard, she really had a reputation to live up to, now. Tryouts were certainly going to be interesting…

Tryouts had been brutal, tiresome, and Katie was nearly in tears by the end. It was the most exhausting two days of her life. She ended up coming in second out of the entire tournament type competition they held, and she flew faster than most of the people on the pitch. It was exhilarating and exhausting. She was proud of herself, but a part of her wished she'd never come here. She sighed as she sat in the waiting room with the 4 other people that hadn't gotten cut. It was time for personal interviews and things of that nature and Katie had no idea what to expect. She'd been through her interview already, so now she was simply waiting. There was only one spot open for the chaser position, and she was nervous as ever.

She stared at the moving picture Fred had laminated for her, wishing to be by his side to comfort her, wondering what he was doing right at that very moment. She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to get emotional now. She'd done a rather terrific job of keeping herself in check while she was playing. She couldn't let her emotions get in the way and cause her to not play well. Still, she knew that the back of the picture was true, she wanted him here. He always knew how to make her feel better, and not having him by her side at such a big moment like this was… more saddening than she cared to think about.

Katie Bell was never a very patient girl. She hated the waiting game, and she hated silence. She needed noise, and life, and fun. The atmosphere felt like it was choking her alive.

_Oh Fred… I miss you…_ She thought to herself as she stared at the photo. He was the person that lit up her life like no other, and somehow being away from him made her feel only half alive. She felt like a part of her was missing. She heard the door open and Derek, the captain of the team, exited followed by the conditioning coach and a woman that Katie had yet to see. Derek grinned at the 5 of them before he began to speak.

"The five of you worked harder than anyone else to get here, but unfortunately only one of you is going to be able to call yourself an Arrow. After the personal interviews and getting to know each of you a little better, the choice was still an incredibly tough one. But in the end we decided that the position is going to go to Katie," Derek said as his eyes fell on her.

She felt herself want to be sick, and it was only then that she realized that a huge chunk of her had been hoping that she didn't make it, so she could go back home, and stay there.

"If you want the position then it's yours," Derek said with a small smile.

Katie could feel the eyes of jealousy upon her. Oh how she wished Fred were by her side, or anyone, really. She inhaled, and closed her eyes for a moment, fighting off the strong urge she had to say 'no.' She knew this was an opportunity she needed to take, no matter what it meant for her relationship. They would be alright. They would always be alright. She just had to keep telling herself that.

"I'd be honored," Katie said eventually, and she heard one of the men in the room groan. Probably mad he got beat out by a chick. Oh well.

"Great to have you on the team, Bell. We have practices for the next two days, and then our first match against the Falmouth Falcons," Derek said with a smile, and Katie nodded.

"We'll have all of your things transported to your room in the center. You'll have your own small apartment. It's got a bathroom, living room, and even a guest room in case anyone ever wants to come to our home matches. See you tomorrow morning. 6am sharp," he said before walking out the door followed by the two people who had interviewed the candidates.

"Congrats Bell," a woman who had been one of the remaining five came up to her and patted her on the back. She nodded a thanks before walking out the door once more. Had she made the right decision? Was she truly ready for this distance?

It was a short walk to her apartment in the center. She was thankful for that, because all she wanted to do was curl up on her couch and cry. This all felt too familiar for her. The distance, the yearning to be next to the one she loved. She hated it. She hated the feeling in the pit of her stomach, the worrisome thoughts that plagued her brain. No, no… she had nothing to worry about. She opened the door and smiled at the site. It was an adorable little apartment. It was also spotless, which wouldn't last long. Katie Bell was constantly a mess. There was already something missing from the apartment, and it was the noise, the magic, the pranks. It was everything that made her fall in love with Fred Weasley.

She walked over to the table knowing exactly what she had to do. She whipped out a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly began writing:

_My dearest Fred,_

_I made the team! I'm so happy. I wish that you were here so, so much. But I know you're busy being the amazing jokester you are. I can't wait to see all of the wonderful things you think up while I'm gone. I saw those love potions before I left, don't get any funny ideas, mister! I'm joking, I know you never would. I feel like there's so much I want to tell you._

_I have my own apartment. It's really neat and organized, kind of scary, really. That will change fast. Practices start at 6am tomorrow and then we have our first game in Falmouth the next day. I thought of you. I know they're your favorite team. It's a shame they're going to have to lose. ;) Anyway… the captain, Derek, is really nice. He seems like he's going to be strict, but probably not quite as strict as Oliver, which is good. I haven't even met any of the rest of the team, I'm sure they'll be alright._

_I'm so excited about everything, but I'm also really nervous. I even thought about turning the offer down, but I knew if I did that you'd never let me live it down. I love you so much for believing in me, and telling me that I can achieve anything. You're right, you know, and you made me believe that. You're such an amazing person. I can't wait to see what this world has in store for us, love._

_I'm going to try and get some sleep. I can't wait to hear from you._

_I miss you terribly,_

_Katie xo_

She re-read the letter to herself and smiled. Their lives were about to get very, very interesting. She walked over to the cage where her owl, Chester, was and she smiled.

"Take this to Fred Weasley," she said with a smile as she opened the window. The owl hooted once before flying out.

The owl returned in the middle of the night. Katie awoke at 5am the next morning, cursing under her breath that it was too early to function. She'd never been a morning person. She never would be.

_Katie,_

_Good morning, love! I know it's way too early for you to be awake but I'm sending you this letter in hopes of making you smile before practice. I am so incredibly proud of you, babe! I told you you were going to be amazing, didn't I? Of course I did, and of course I was right, as I always am. I figured you would have learned by now. Oh well, looks like I'll just have to stick around forever so you never forget._

_I miss you too, love, but we'll be fine. See, we couldn't even go a whole day without owling each other. The distance will be hard, but we'll be alright. I miss your face, and the feel of your skin, but I know you'll be back in my arms before I know it. Until then I'll be trying to keep busy with new pranks, and going out with Al and George and Ang. We're all more happy than you know that you're back, especially me. I hope you kick the crap out of the Falcons, favorite team or not!_

_Now go kick some ass at practice!_

_Love, _

_Fred_

**A/N: Another little fluffy chapter. In the next chapter they'll be bit of a time jump, and that's when the real drama begins. ;D Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome!**


	8. No One Has To Know

"_It's been so rough trying to see eye to eye_

_And it's been so tough…"_

It had been three months since Katie had accepted her position on the Arrows, and within that time she'd managed to help lead her team to victory almost every time. They were quickly becoming one of the best teams in the league. It was an amazing feeling, a high that she never wanted to come down from. She'd been getting interviewed by a number of television stations, and was interviewed for more magazines and newspapers than she could even remember. She wished Angelina could have been the reporter who interviewed her for the Daily Prophet, but she knew their friendship may have influenced her writing, and Katie knew that Angelina always had to be impartial in her writing. She missed Fred desperately. He'd come to visit a week ago and they ended up getting into another fight about the distance.

It was easy at first. They were both supportive of each other and told each other how they missed each other terribly. Eventually, though, they began fighting. It was always triggered by something stupid, but the underlying feelings always surfaced. They missed each other terribly, and Katie could tell they were beginning to fall apart. It scared her, but she refused to give up. He did, too, but it seemed like it would never get any easier. Katie longed for the easy days, and the days when they were together. She knew Fred watched and read every single interview she was in. They still wrote each other constantly, but as of late things just seemed off. They fought constantly and Katie just felt so… defeated. Fred did, too. They both loved each other without end, but being without the person you love most can do strange things to a person.

Katie sighed as she brushed her hair in the hotel they were staying in in Puddlemere. This was their first game against Puddlemere all season and Katie was excited and nervous. It would be her first time playing against Oliver instead of with him, and it was at the very least slightly intimidating. Still, excitement filled her. Oliver agreed to meet her at her hotel room to hang out before the match in the morning. It had been so long since she seen him. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her tank top and sweatpants were hardly flattering, but she didn't feel bad. It was only Oliver after all. He'd seen her at her best and her worst over the years, especially when they were dating. Katie laughed a little at the thought. That was such a ridiculous idea. Still though, Ollie had always had the looks going for him.

There was a knock at the door and Katie sprang up, practically running to answer it. She pulled it open with a smile and was immediately enveloped into arms that were familiar and strange at the same time.

"Katie! It's been too long," Oliver said as he picked her up and swung her around. She felt a weird lurching in her stomach as she returned his hug. She felt her feet get firmly planted back on the ground before she really got a look at him. Merlin, professional quidditch had done wonders for his body.

"Hey Oliver," Katie grinned, trying to push those thoughts from her mind. They were inappropriate. She silently scolded herself before making her way back over to the small table and chairs that were in the corner of the hotel room.

"How have things been?" she asked as she glanced at him. He was peering at her with a questioning look, and he simply shrugged before walking over to join her.

"Things have been pretty crappy, if we're being honest, but it's nice to see a familiar face. You have no idea," Oliver said with a grin, and Katie nodded. Though she didn't say it, she was almost positive that she knew exactly how he felt. She yearned to see the familiarity of her old life weaved in among her new one. She wanted the people, the places, and the laughter. She took solace in Oliver's company in the same way that he did in hers.

"I'm sorry. Things haven't been too great on this end, either," Katie said with a sigh as her eyes traced the table.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Oliver said, concern written on his face.

"Eh… It's just Fred and me. We've been fighting a lot lately and it's stressing me out. I don't know… Things seemed so easy before, but now it's just… painful. Heart-achingly painful," Katie frowned.

"I'm sorry Kate. That does sound rough. This is probably a kind of horrible segway, but I brought a bottle of firewhiskey to celebrate our reunion if you're interested," Oliver said with a grin as he slid the bottle out of the pocket of his jacket and Katie felt a smile tug at her lips. She wasn't usually the type to drink, though when she was out with Fred and George and the gang she'd certainly done her fair share of over-indulging.

"That actually sounds like a great plan, Ollie," she smiled. Her heart ached for comfort, and since she knew she couldn't give it the comfort it so desired, numbing away the pain seemed to be her second best thing.

She went and got glasses and the alcohol began to flow. She and Oliver laughed and talked about everything and anything until eventually the bottle was gone. Katie laughed as she flopped down onto her bed facing the ceiling as Oliver hopped next to her to join her. He tilted on his side to face her, and she sat up.

"I've missed you, Katie," Oliver said with a tone that seemed different than the one he'd been using the rest of the night.

"I missed you too, Oliver," Katie said with a grin, her brain feeling fuzzy, her limbs heavy. It was like the world became a small blur around them.

"Tonight has been a lot of fun. I know you're upset about how much you've been fighting with Fred. I have an idea that might help you relieve some of that stress. I know it's not easy being on the road all the time," Oliver spoke, his words gentle, his intentions seemingly pure.

"You're totally right. It isn't easy. It hurts, and it sucks, and the whole situation is totally wank," Katie slurred as she sat up on her bed, her arms folded.

"I know," Oliver said simply before siting up and bringing up a hand to cup her cheek. Katie felt a warmth rush through her, and a small churning in her stomach. She wanted desperately to pull away, to be as far as possible from this man who she once shared everything with.

"Oliver…" she said as her sentence trailed off, trying to give him the best stern look she could.

"We can't…" She said as she moved gently away in an attempt to prove her point. He persisted, sitting up and placing a hand on her cheek once more.

"Don't you get it, Kate? I was the one who kept track of you. I was the one who watched you, made sure you weren't completely alone in the muggle world. I made sure you were still okay, and when the time came where I knew you weren't okay, I found you the fastest route back here. That was _me_ Katie. The rest of them gave up on you, assumed you'd never come back. I never stopped worrying about you. No one has to know…" Oliver said, his temper rising only slightly before his normal, caring tone returned.

"They didn't give up on me!" Katie shouted as she felt hot tears of shame, anger, and pain began to spill.

"Fred would never give up on me!" Katie said as she stood up angrily.

"He did, Katie! And the sooner you get that through your head the better," Oliver said, his voice level normal but his tone malicious.

The tears started to fall harder as she shook her head no, not wanting to believe him when every inch of her intoxicated brain was saying he was right. She couldn't believe him, she couldn't.

Fred wouldn't give up on her.

"Fred said he wrote me…" Katie said as she hung her head low and began walking towards the bed, sadness and a deep depression beginning to build.

"Then how was it that my owl found you and his didn't, hmm?" Oliver questioned.

"No, you're wrong. You're completely wrong! Stop trying to lie to me, Oliver!" Katie shouted now becoming angry with him.

"I'm not l-"

"You _are_ lying, Oliver! How dare you try and take advantage of me! Fred would _pummel_ you if he knew what you were trying to pull right now! Get out! GET OUT!" Katie screamed.

"Fine!" he shouted angrily before he got up, but not before he walked straight up to her, wrapped an arm around her, and pressed his lips to hers. Katie lost herself in the embrace for a moment before forcefully pushing him away.

"GET OUT!" Katie shouted again as tears began to fall once more. She swallowed hard as Oliver slammed the door as he left. Katie's eyes found the empty bottle of firewhiskey and she grabbed it before throwing it against the wall as hard as she could. It shattered loudly as she leaped onto the bed before burying her bed in the pillow and proceeding to cry herself to sleep, guilt weighing heavy on her heart. What had she done?


	9. This Is Goodbye

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so incredibly long to get this update out there. I've been crazy busy with school and my internship and just life in general, so this story kind of had to go on the back burner for a while. Alas, here's the next chapter!**

"_So I'm gone, out the door, needed you, but not anymore_

_Sure it's true, I might fail, but not the same way as if I stayed here_

_This is goodbye…" _

Katie awoke the next morning with a pounding in her head. Her alarm clock hadn't gone off that morning because she never set it the night before. Oh, the night before. She felt a lurching in her stomach as all of its contents threatened to throw themselves out of her through her mouth. She inhaled sharply and ran directly to the bathroom. She'd almost forgotten about the previous night with Oliver. She felt her stomach lurch again, but this time nothing happened. She simply felt guilty, sick. She wasn't sure which was worse at the moment, her guilt over missing the game against Puddlemere United, or her guilt over the previous evening.

Quidditch had always been the one thing that helped Katie feel grounded. Quidditch would always be Katie's first true love. It was something that had always been there for her whenever the rest of her world felt like it was going to collapse around her. Quidditch was always there, and there were times in the muggle world when all she wanted to do was play Quidditch, somewhere, somehow. All that time she spent away from it felt like eternity. She needed to play quidditch like an addiction. It was one of the only places that she felt safe, secure, and completely in control. The only other time she felt that way was when she was with Fred.

She felt tears sting at her eyes as she thought of Fred. He was going to kill her. She could keep what had happened from him, but she knew the guilt would weigh heavy on her heart and mind, and bury her entirely. She wouldn't let that happen. She needed to tell him. She glanced at the clock. The game against Puddlemere was already more than halfway over. She hadn't showed up for early morning practice or the game. Her captain, who up until now thought the world of her, was probably ready to kill her. Whatever path Katie chose she was likely to be offed by someone. The question now was… what did she do? Caught in a battle between the head and the heart she felt stuck. Did she give up quidditch? Or did she give up Fred? In her heart she knew that the distance would eventually tear them apart. It wasn't either of their faults, they just weren't very good about being apart from each other. Sure, that might be considered sad, but Angelina gave up quidditch for George, didn't she?

She felt another pang of guilt overtake her. She didn't want the distance to tear them apart. She didn't want to fight anymore. She didn't want to hear angry words before hanging up. She missed the I love yous, the hugs, the kisses, she missed _him;_ everything about him from his gingery hair to his beautiful eyes and his wonderful laugh; everything that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. She sighed as she stared at the clock. It seems like the minutes took hours to pass by as she sat there unsure of what to do. She knew that giving up a job, such a well-paying job, was a stupid idea. She knew that it wasn't ideal, but was she really willing to choose the money she was making over the love of her life? Certainly not. But, on the other hand, was she willing to give up a career that she absolutely loves? Quidditch, again, was one of the only stable things in her life once she found out she was a witch. She joined the team as soon as she could, and gave it her absolute everything. She sighed, she gave so much of herself to Fred and to quidditch, but in the end she knew that there was no contest. Fred would win, every single time.

She inhaled as she flushed the toilet and made her way out into the hotel bedroom. She got dressed quickly into the nicest clothes she could find. Luckily she'd brought an outfit in case she'd needed to do an interview with the press after the game. A lot of the time they just ambushed her while she was a sweaty, gross mess, but occasionally they let them go clean up a bit before having a press conference. Not that she'd be doing any press conferences today… or any day, ever again. She sighed once more as she left her room and apparated down to the Puddlemere locker room. The game didn't sound like it was over yet, so she remained sitting quietly. She wasn't really sure what Derek would say to her. He was always so nice during practices, but she knew he could be a hard ass, too. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously as the time ticked by, and all of a sudden the locker room door burst open. It was the ladies of the team. They all walked in, and stood, staring at her. There was hurt and anger in their eyes, and she knew she deserved it. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"What you're not even going to say anything?" asked one of the darker haired girls who was a beater.

"I'm sorry," was all Katie said quietly before exiting the ladies locker room and going to find Derek.

She didn't have to look very hard, as the moment the locker room door a loud, angry chorus of her last name echoed throughout the empty hall.

"BELL!"

She turned on her heels to see Derek stalking towards her angrily. She'd almost squealed out of fright but managed to keep herself composed.

"Derek…" she began quietly but he threw up a hand to stop her.

"Your days as an Arrow are over, Bell. I don't care what excuse you have for missing the game, it's not going to be good enough. What were you even thinking? First you get yourself caught up in a huge media mess _with a player from the opposing team_, and then you both don't show up to the game? How is that supposed to look, Bell? What the hell!" he shouted angrily, and Katie's brain wasn't quite as quick to process what he was saying.

"What in the world are you talking about? Media messs? I mean I knew you'd be mad I missed the game but I really don't know what you're talking about! Look… It doesn't matter anyway… I came to give you my resignation as chaser. But if you'd rather fire me, that's okay, too. Thanks for the opportunities and all that jazz, but I can't do it. I'm not cut out to be a professional," Katie said as clamly as she could, but she felt her emotions beginning to build.

"You're an amazing player, Bell. It's a shame to see it all go down the drain like this for one simple mistake. I don't know what happened last night, but I'm disappointed that it's ruined your career forever," Derek said equally as calmly, his eyes narrow, before her turned to walk away.

"Really, what are you talking about?" Katie said angrily.

"Turn on the news, Bell, jeez," he said, anger dripping off of every word.

She narrowed her eyes at the back of his head before apparating back to her hotel room and whipping out her wand to turn on the nearest news channel. Her heart plummeted into her stomach the second she did.

_APPLEBY ARROWS CHASER SLEEPS WITH PUDDLEMERE KEEPER?_

The headline flashed across the screen, with news people talking about how media caught Oliver leaving the room last night, and asked for an interview. There were pictures of her and Oliver up on the screen with a heart in the middle. The scene disgusted her, and she felt like she was going to vomit all over again. Alas, as disgusting as that was, nothing had prepared her for what would come next.

Oliver in his obviously drunken state was on screen, as a bright light in his face, and a doofy, proud grin spread on his face. She narrowed her eyes, surprised that he'd even want to talk to news people. After all, wasn't this just as bad for his career?

"I couldn't keep her off me. She tried so hard to get into my pants. I don't know what she was thinking. Maybe it was all the firewhiskey she had, but man did she want me. I'm not sure if she thought shagging me would give her an edge in tomorrow's game or what. I mean, I know we have a past together since we both played for Gryffindor at Hogwarts, and we even dated awhile back but I was just going over to see her and reunite with an old friend… I certainly wasn't expecting that…. She walked right over to me and kissed me right on the lips. It was a good one and all, but that can't happen between two professional players, and she should know that…" Oliver said with a sigh and the shake of his head, and the slanderous words only continued to pour from his mouth.

Katie was speechless with rage, so she threw herself to her bed and buried her head into a pillow before screaming as loud as she could. There were no words to describe how hurt, betrayed, and absolutely, vehemently furious she was with Oliver Wood. If she ever saw him again, things would not be pretty. Not at all.

And it was then that it hit her. This was on the news. THIS WAS ON THE NEWS. FRED WAS GOING TO SEE THIS. HE'D PROBABLY ALREADY SEEN IT. Her brain went into overdrive as she waved her wand, packing up her things as fast as she could. She felt guilty about actually kissing Oliver, however brief and fleeting the moment might have been, but this… Katie couldn't have him thinking this. She would never, and in her heart she only hoped he knew that. She felt tears stinging at her eyes as she apparated out of the hotel room. She arrived on the doorstep of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, tears threatening to spill everywhere. She lost her dream job, and felt like she lost a good, dear friend. She didn't know if her relationship with Oliver could ever be repaired after that. The lies he told were something that Katie didn't even know he was capable of. She felt disappointment and disgust that she'd never felt before, and it saddened her. She didn't know what to expect when she walked into Wheezes, but she knew she couldn't sit out on the stoop forever.

She inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly and walked into the shop.


	10. The Long Way Home

"_It's been three long months_

_I think I've had enough of waiting for you to come home._

_I don't think that I can be the one who's waiting patiently._

_So when will you decide to choose the one who's been behind you all along? "_

She walked inside the shop. It was completely empty of customers. She faltered for only a moment, glancing back toward the door to see if the shop was actually open. It was, which only made her more nervous. She inhaled slowly as her eyes glanced around the store for a familiar tuft of orange hair that she longed to see above all else. It was then that she heard a rather large boom coming from the upstairs loft. What in the world was going on?

"FRED!" Katie shouted at the top of her lungs, immediately running towards the loft upstairs. Unfortunately she was stopped by a stunning spell that was sent straight into her, knocking her backwards into a shelf. Landed with a thud on the ground, pain searing her back. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening her eyes to see George standing there, an anger in his eyes like she'd never seen before.

"George, please let me –"

"Get out," he said quietly, but viciously serious, "and don't you ever come back."

"No. George please let me explain…" Katie pleaded, tears welling in her eyes from both the physical and emotional pain she felt, the fear, the guilt. It all felt like too much at once.

"You've done enough damage here, Bell. You've hurt him one too many times, and I'm not going to let you twist the knife some more. Now please, just leave. I don't want to have to stun you again," George threatened, and a flash of true wickedness flashed through his eyes. Inside Katie knew he was only protecting his brother, and he knew Fred would be acting the same way if Ang were here doing this.

"No, George. Don't make me fight you. You have to know that I wouldn't do that. I'd _never_ do that…" Katie pleaded once more, a lump in her throat.

"I don't know what you'd do, Bell. I didn't expect you to stay in the muggle world and break Fred's heart, but you did that. And then things got back to normal, and then you left again. His heart broke again, but he managed for a while, but now this? No Katie… no…" George said as he pointed his wand at her.

"George! You're not going to not allow me to see Fred! FRED!" Katie shouted loudly, silently pleading for him to come down. He was all she wanted to see. She needed to explain herself, explain this whole mess. If only they'd give her a chance.

Minutes felt like hours, and Fred didn't show. Katie inhaled before glancing to George and taking out her wand. Her eyes narrowed as she stood from her place near the shelf she'd been rammed into.

"I will fight you George," she said, her voice dangerously low.

"I'd like to see you try," George narrowed his eyes, and it was then that the front door burst open, and Angelina appeared.

"George have you seen-? Katie! What did you do? What are you_ doing?_" Angelina shouted as she glanced between the two of them. Their wands were out. What in the world? Not letting another moment pass she took the time to scold them both.

"Stop it, stop it right now!" Angelina barked angrily. She stared at the two of them before shaking her head. George's wand fell to his side before he glared once again at Katie.

"You deal with her then," George said begrudgingly before stalking back up the stairs.

Katie felt defeated, restricted, caged. Angelina walked up to her and embraced her in a rather large hug.

"Katie…" she said, her voice stern yet worried. Katie couldn't really read her expression because she was too busy keeping her eyes shut, trying not to cry. Had Oliver Wood really just ruined everything she worked so hard to build with the one person she could see herself spending forever with by telling a bunch of _lies?_ It was all unfair. Even this kiss was completely his doing. She felt her stomach lurch slightly before opening her eyes and finally meeting Angelina's.

"I know you probably think I'm the worst ever, but Oliver was _lying_. Angelina, please believe me… You know me, you know I'd never, ever do something like that," Katie said, her defeated feelings obvious in her tone. She let out a long sigh before slumping back against the broken book case.

"I know, Katie… I know… but getting through to Fred is going to be hard. But… I think he might listen to you… Wait a minute, what happened here?" Angelina asked as her brain finally registered the broken shelf behind Katie.

"George... well, stunned me into it. I called for Fred. I was in such a frenzy, and I heard what sounded like an explosion and I started running towards the loft, but George stunned me first," Katie replied honestly, knowing that that probably wasn't the answer Angelina wanted to hear. The expression on Angelina's face showed her disapproval, and Katie said nothing more.

"I'm so sorry Katie. You know he's just… moody about Fred. You really hurt him, and I can't imagine what Fred's feeling now. I can try and get him to come down… but I can't promise anything. You… just stay here," Angelina said, caring in her voice. Though Angelina had never been very good with being the sensitive friend over the years, that was more Alicia's job, she did seem to know when her friends needed her most, and always come to the rescue somehow.

Katie simply nodded in silence, remaining slumped against the book case. Angelina walked up the stairs.

"George Weasley! How dare you stun Katie into a bookcase!" she shouted angrily, and Katie felt only a faint smile cross her face for no more than a second. It was nice to know that their friendship still, in some cases, came before her relationship with George.

"I don't care I'm not letting her up here!" George shouted, and it was then that Fred's voice entered the mix. It was quiet, and Katie couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Then the door to the upstairs loft closed, and the voices were cut out altogether. There was nothing more she could do if Fred didn't come down those stairs. She'd never be able to get into that loft again, unless it was with him. She felt tears stinging at her eyes once more. It couldn't all end like this, it couldn't. She had nowhere else to go.

She heard the upstairs door open and her heart started beating fast and hard, almost as if it was going to break right through her.

She watched as the feet came down the steps, hoping desperately to see his sneakers slowly, cautiously descending. Unfortunately, it was Angelina's shoes that she was greeted with. Katie's heart sunk as she came down the stairs, and slowly shook her head no

"I tried to explain Katie, but…. Not right now. Give him a few hours. Apparently he'd just seen the news right before you got here," Angelina said quietly, pity in her voice.

Katie hated that. She didn't want to be pitied. This wasn't fair. What was going to stop her?

"He probably saw the same broadcast I did…" she said with a small sob, not being able to keep the tears from falling this time. She felt her heart breaking piece by piece, leaving her feeling empty.

"Yeah…" Angelina agreed slightly awkwardly, unsure of what else to say. It was then that she saw Katie rise from her slumped position. A part of her felt happy, not wanting to see Katie fall into a deep depression.

"I'm going up there, Ang. I don't care if George doesn't like. I don't care if he doesn't want to see me. I have a right to defend myself. I didn't do anything wrong," Katie said defiantly.

Angelina felt worry settle in her stomach, but she stood back, letting Katie have the space she needed to move freely. Though she knew how Fred and George both felt, she also knew that it was the slightest bit unfair to Katie. Katie at least deserved a chance to explain her actions, or non-actions.

"George won't hex you again, that much I promise," Angelina said with the smallest smile she could muster up. Katie was silently thankful for that. The first time it was completely unexpected, and she didn't care to relive that experience again.

"Oh, before I go up… do you have any idea what that huge boom was that I heard?" Katie questioned, and Angelina nodded.

"It was the picture you gave him of the two of you," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. Katie felt another small part of her heart break off as she tried not to think about the fact that he'd destroyed the one thing that had always given him faith in their relationship, no matter what trials it may have been facing.

She inhaled slowly and closed her eyes, unsure of what was to come next. She didn't know how Fred would react, or George, or what in Merlin's name was going to come of all of this, but she had to try. She couldn't just let herself walk away. She'd given up too much. She wanted him too much. She wasn't going to let a bunch of pitiful lies stop her from trying to get Fred to see the truth. He needed to see the truth… somehow.


	11. Stay Here Forever

"_It's a mistake._

_Don't leave me this way._

_Come on and stay here forever._

_Stay here forever." _

Walking up those stairs towards the lofts felt like one of the longestof her life. It felt like time as a whole had slowed down to almost a complete stop, and every step she ascended felt like a year. She hadn't a clue as to what would meet her at the top of the stairs, she had no idea what fate awaited her or her relationship. She'd already given up so much for this, for him, she wasn't willing to just sit by and give him up, too. No, he needed to hear the truth, even if he didn't believe it. Her heart panged with a mixture of guilt and anger. Guilt because she knew that the long distance relationship wasn't easy on either of them, but she knew she certainly had more distractions in her life than he did. Her heart yearned for her to wake up to him every day, and a part of her died each day when those yearnings weren't fulfilled. Anger because of how much of an absolutely unbearable prat Oliver Wood had been. Sure he was under the influence, but that was absolutely no excuse for doing what he did. It was full of malicious intent. No, Oliver Wood knew exactly what he was doing the moment he stepped in front of those cameras.

Katie reached the top of the stairs cautiously, and as she peered around the room she weighed the probability of what would happen. What was she even going to say to Fred? Would she cry? Would she scream? Would she beg for forgiveness and mercy at his feet? Would he forgive her? Her mind was unrelenting with questions, fear, and doubt. She saw a tuft of orange hair and her heart skipped a beat as the breath hitched in her lungs, only to realize a fraction of a second later it was George.

He opened his mouth to say something, to shout something, to tell her to leave and never come back, but she silently stood her ground, silently refusing to go anywhere. She narrowed her eyes in his direction and lifted her chin slightly as if testing the waters. He shook his head with an angry kind of growl and pointed to Fred's room. Katie's face lit up instantly. She was overwhelmed that George had actually showed her where Fred was hiding.

"It's not pretty," George mumbled as he walked over to sit on the couch, his arms folded. He said nothing more as Katie walked towards his room as quietly as she could. The door was shut, and likely locked. She knocked only twice on the door, quietly, hoping to hear his voice.

The sound she was greeted with was one that broke her heart. She heard quiet sobs from beyond the door, and she was driven slightly mad with grief. She did this. She did this. She did this.

No.

Oliver did this. The rage returned as she narrowed her eyes, knocking on the door again.

"What?" Fred barked, angry, hurt. Katie could tell just by the tone of his voice that he was falling apart, and all she wanted to do was pick him back up, make him feel better.

She stayed quiet for a moment, opening her mouth and then closing it again.

What could she say?

"Fred…" she started, though her voice came out so quiet she didn't even know if he'd hear her.

There was silence. No more sobs escaped him.

On the inside of the room Fred sat on his bed, staring at the floor. His head was a flurry of emotions and he hadn't the slightest clue how to deal with them. He was hurt before, when she left. He was hurt when she decided to leave again. But now? Now he was devastated, broken, a shell of himself. The only woman he'd ever gotten close enough to love, and this is how she repays him? By shacking up with some old mutual friend who happens to be her ex-boyfriend? It was insult to injury, he'd only been there the week before.

He sighed gently, quietly, frustrated. He knew as much as he wanted to sit in that room, in silence, and hate her forever, he couldn't. He hated silence. He hated being sad. And more than any of that, he hated the idea of a life without her in it.

But a hole was now deep inside of him, where his heart used to be.

How could she do this to him? To them?

He rose from the bed, and there was another small knock at the door. He winced slightly, as if it were the loudest sound he'd heard in decades. Did he really want to answer?

He stopped, standing, staring.

"Fred…" Katie called again, and Fred finally began shuffling forward. He placed his hand on the knob and began to turn it.

The door was only open a fraction of an inch before Katie came bursting in. She couldn't help herself. She needed to see him.

"Fred…. I…." she began, stammering, her brain tripping over the words she wanted to say.

Fred turned and walked back to his bed, his eyes avoiding her completely.

The room was filled with a sticky kind of silence, the kind that gets caught in your throat and makes it harder to breathe. Katie felt herself suffocating underneath it. She closed the door gently behind her, so much so that it hardly made a sound. The small click it made was reminiscent of a better time. Not here, but at the Burrow. She used to sneak up to the twins room late at night when she stayed over on Holidays. She would feel Fred wrap himself around her completely, and they would whisper sweet, loving promises to one another in the dark.

But that was then, and this is now. And the sound of the door click shut so lightly has a completely different meaning, and elicits feelings in the pit of her stomach that she never thought she could feel.

Katie watched him carefully as he placed his head in his hands. She only got a brief glimpse of his face, but it was enough to see that his eyes were puffy with despair, and the tears had been running down his cheeks like rivulets.

The floorboards creeked lightly beneath her as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other,

"Fred…" she started again, but it seemed like his name was as far as she was ever going to get. In the silence her brain wanted her to scream so many things, but there were too many choices she couldn't choose just one Still, she needed to maintain her composure She'd… she'd never seen Fred cry, and that itself came as a shock to her. She felt so guilty she almost couldn't bear it. She wanted herself to be punished. She deserved to be punshed.

No.

This was Oliver's fault.

The rage returned. Ollie's faul Ollie's fault Ollie's fault. It was her new mantra. She did nothing wrong, and Fred needed to know that.

"Oliver was lying, Fred…" she said simply, calmly.

"Yeah… right…" Fred shot back, disbelieving. Why should he believe her? The news reports were all there. All over the television. What were his parents going to think? Humiliation didn't even begin to crack the surface of his embarrassment.

"Honestly Fred… I know it's hard to believe. I know the media and Oliver made it look really bad, but I promise you nothing happened. I know we fought when you came to visit, but I'd never give you up for anything in the world," Katie spoke as calmly as she could, but her emotions were beginning to bubble inside her, and she needed to say everything she could before she became a blubbering mess.

"So what happened then?" Fred asked, bitter, angry. His face was calm as he finally lifted his eyes to meet hers. Katie could see the heartbreak in them, and she said nothing more before walking over and enveloping him in the biggest hug she could. He stiffened at her touch, but Katie ignored and squeezed the slightest bit tighter.

He didn't push her away. She felt him shudder beneath her arms, and she knew he was crying again.

"What happened, Kate? It was so easy, and then you go and do this. I know we were fighting but… Merlin's beard… come on!" Fred almost shouted, half-sadness, half-anger getting the best of him.

Katie placed her face into the crook of his neck and gently inhaled his scent. It was her favorite in the entire world.

"Fred… I know this looks really bad. I'd tell you that I know how hurt you must feel, but I really can't even begin to imagine how much that news broadcast must have upset you. But I promise you… nothing happened. Can I at least have a chance to explain my half of the story? I don't care what the world thinks of me… They can think I'm some sort of horrible person, but you…what you think of me matters the most. And I want you to know that I'm not that person that was portrayed on the news by Oliver, that little skeeze. I'm not," Katie said, her voice low and quiet.

Fred moved out from under her arms and to the left. Katie looked at him, and he patted the bed gently next to him

"If you're going to tell me what happened I want you to look me in the eye," Fred said sternly, and Katie's heart leapt within her chest. Not because he was giving her a chance. Well, yes, that was a big factor, but because she knew those words. While she and Fred were still in school, if they ever thought the other was lying, even for a second, they would be forced to look into the other's eyes. Because neither of them could lie to each other. It was a gift and a curse for them both, especially when Fred would try to surprise her with things.

"Fine… Oh Fred… I'll look you right into the eyes for the rest of my life," Katie said, finally feeling like maybe… maybe things would be getting back to normal.

"You know what? No… wait. Before you go any further, I have something to say," Fred said holding up a hand, and Katie, though slightly taken a back, simply nodded as she took her seat on the bed.

"I want you to know that what I saw on the news this morning was my worst fear confirmed. My biggest fear has always been losing you, but more specifically it's been losing you to that prat Wood. I remember when you two dated at Hogwarts. I was vehement about it because I knew that he didn't care about you as much as he did our next bloody quidditch match. But you were always so happy with him…" Fred said with a small sigh, and Katie felt so angry, so surprised that before she knew it her hand was slapping roughly against his cheek.

"What the fuck!" Fred yelled angrily as he recoiled back, and Katie's jaw hung open. A nervous kind of laughter escaped her, and before she could help it she was in a full-fledged fit of giggles.

"… Katie!" Fred said angrily, but even he had a hard time keeping the laughter out of his voice. She was just too damn adorable… even if she did slap him for seemingly no reason.

"Fred… I would _never_ leave you for Oliver. Ever. In a million years, in a different universe. Ever. He's not… you. He's not funny enough, cute enough, long-term relationship enough. He doesn't know my favorite songs or what the only thing I want to do when I'm sick is. He doesn't know that I'm ticklish right behind my knees, and just about everywhere else. He doesn't play piano or make funny jokes. He doesn't do any of those things, and I wouldn't give you up for anyone less than… you," Katie said. She knew it was redundant, but she had a point to make.

Fred smiled, happy to feel the tension between them ease. It was amazing how a simple hug from her could fix all of his problems. But even if the tension was slightly eased, he needed to hear what she had to say.

"So tell me… what happened… what _really_ happened" Fred said, finally feeling brave enough to hear the story, no matter what the outcome would be.

"Well we were in Puddlemere for the match against United and, naturally, like any of us would have done, I owled Oliver to meet up the night before to catch up, hang out. I mean Merlin it'd been at least a year and a half since I'd seen him last. Who knows what he'd been up to," Katie began her tale, and Fred nodded along. It was logical. He knew he would have done the same, had the roles been the reversed.

"So he came over, and we were catching up, and then he brought out a bottle of Firewhiskey. We split it, and ended up finishing it. And that's when_ he_ started to come on to _me._ He tried to fill my head with lies about how you didn't care about me, how you'd forgotten about me, given up… I told him you'd pummel him. I told him to leave, but he refused. And then he kissed me, and then I threw him out… and I guess that's when the news caught up with him…" Katie continued and right before she was about to get to this morning Fred held up a hand to silence her.

"…He kissed you?" Fred said, a deep hurt in his eyes.

"… Yes. But I wanted nothing to do with it. He came up to me and grabbed me and planted it on me. He's much bigger than me, I couldn't pull away right away. I pushed him away as soon as I could get my arms in the right position. It lasted no more than two seconds, and I literally threw up," Katie said, trying to explain the stupid, terrible kiss away as fast as she could.

Fred inhaled, narrowed his eyes for a moment and cracked his knuckles.

"If he ever shows up again. He's a dead man," Fred said simply, dangerously.

"So I forgot to set an alarm this morning and I totally missed the game and when I realized that I cried and threw up some more. Then I went to Derek, my captain, and got fired/quit, and then I came here as soon as I saw the broadcast. I knew that I needed to tell you the truth," Katie said, finally slowing down at the last part of the story. She didn't want to even think about the events of this morning, or last night ever again. All she wanted was the present, this, right here, with him.

It was silent for what felt like an incredibly long time after she finished her story. Fred glanced between her and the floor and the ceiling.

"I believe you…" he said finally as he looked her in the eyes, so she knew he wasn't lying. Katie felt herself light up inside before wrapping her arms around him.

He gladly wrapped her arms around her and held her there, tight, for a long time. And then eventually another realization hit him.

"… Wait you quit your job?" Fred's question came out in almost a hysterical kind of happiness.

"I did… so I'm kind of jobless now, but… hey, I'm not going anywhere," Katie said with a small laugh. Fred immediately whisked her off her feet and twirled her around in mid-air.

"Katie Bell that is the best news I've heard in the past years. Because it means you get to stay here. Forever. Always. All the time," Fred said, a childish grin spread across his face.

"This time I'm really _not_ going anywhere," Katie said with a grin.


	12. Let You Down

**A/N: ** Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter update to you guys! I started a new Mass Effect fic, but I promise I haven't forgotten about all of you! I will try and keep the updates more frequent. Thank you again to all of you who have reviewed and added this to your author or story alert. It means a ton! And now, onto the chapter!

"_I didn't mean to walk away when you were lying to my face.  
>I didn't mean to turn right back and put you in your place.<br>Or maybe I did…"  
><em> 

It turned out that being jobless for a little while wasn't so bad. Things seemed to slowly fall back into place. They went out, had fun, and it seemed like everything was headed in the direction it was supposed to be. Forgiveness was given without the necessity of words. All of the old wounds slowly healed, and they all moved on together, as friends.

Eventually, though, being jobless turned Katie antsy and bored. She needed something to do with all of her pent up time while everyone else was working. She was fine staying local, but she needed a job. She'd asked Fred and George if they had any ideas, but Fred simply made snarky remarks about how she could dress up really skanky and sell some of their love potions. Katie considered it for a brief second before deciding that that was the most bollocks idea she'd heard all year.

She sat in her room staring out the window, a light rain cascaded gently down the glass. She sighed, running a finger through her hair. Boredom had taken hold of her once more. She longed to go downstairs and mess with Fred and George's supply, but lately the pair of them had seemed to not want anything to do with her fun and games. They had turned strangely business on her, and she wasn't sure why. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, either. Surely it wasn't because they were annoyed with her in general, right? She scrunched her nose at the thought. Surely not. Fred would not do that to her.

What could she do? How could she give herself something to do while still staying local? Determination got the best of her as she grabbed her bag and walked down from the loft and through the shop.

"Where are you going?" Fred called suddenly over a shelf.

Katie gasped as she turned to come face to face with him. He was trying his best to hold in a laugh.

"Aw did I scare you?" he asked breathlessly through giggles.

"Yes!" Katie said, narrowing her eyes and laughing. She was angry with him, but only for about a split second.

"But really, where you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to find myself something to do. I don't know if it'll be a job or what, but I can't just stay locked up in the loft anymore," Katie explained.

"Okay, love. I'll be here when you get back," he said with a grin before placing a soft kiss on her lips. She felt herself smile before ruffling his hair and exiting the building. The air was bitter as it wrapped itself around her and blew her hair in every direction. It smelt cold and unforgiving, and yet there was a strange kind of optimism about it, like spring wasn't that far away. Katie smiled as she made her way down the block. She checked into each of the stores, and as she passed one that had recently been emptied out an idea hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes lit up as she practically ran back to Weasley's Wheezes.

"Fred!" she shouted excitedly as she moved swiftly around the shelves and through the stores.

"What! Are you okay?" Fred shouted and Katie could tell he was up by the register. She smiled as she made her way to him to find him helping a customer. She kept quiet as long as she could until they were almost out the door.

"I'm going to start a wizarding hair salon, Fred," she said eagerly. The words hung in the air for a few moments. She felt like a small child explaining a brilliant idea to her parents, and a part of her was waiting for Fred to be like parents usually were and bring the hammer down on all of her hopes and dreams.

"I think that sounds fantastic!" Fred said with a grin. Wizarding hair salons weren't very popular or often used, especially in Diagon Alley. Many of the patrons who worked and lived there eventually let themselves get shaggy looking, simply out of laziness of cleaning themselves up. Ah, but if they had someone they could pay to clean them up then perhaps they'd look less slovenly. Not to mention the fact that witches absolutely_ loved_ being pampered, even girls like Katie, Alicia, and Angelina who had spent a majority of their time at Hogwarts in the mud.

"Here's the catch though…"

Ah, there was always a catch.

"I'd need to borrow some money from you to buy the space and get it started," she said wincing slightly. While she and Fred had a wonderful relationship, they weren't exactly used to making grown-up decisions together. Sure Fred and George had made the decision to open Wheezes and it was a huge success, and of course he could trust that Katie would pay him the money back, but this was really the first adult decision and investment they'd be making together. This store would become like Katie's child, and Fred knew that the second she brought it up. She was going to pour herself into this place, heart and soul. She did that with everything in her life, their relationship included. So how could he deny her the simplest pleasure? Sure it would take time, money, and effort, but he couldn't say no to her, even with this.

"Well how much are we talking?" George piped up, and Fred winced slightly. He'd nearly forgotten that this was George's money they were talking about, too.

Katie sighed slightly as she paced back and forth a bit.

"All in all it will probably take a few thousand galleons," Katie said hurriedly. "It doesn't have to by top notch by any means. We could get second hand crafts, and Al, Ang, and me could make things ourselves." It was like she felt the faster she spoke the more likely they were to grant her request.

"No, Bell…" George said sternly, and Katie felt herself deflate slightly. Fred could tell by the look in her face, she was hurt. He opened his mouth to say something, but George quickly began speaking again.

"If you're going to open a business you're going to do it right. Nice and classy," George said with a grin. Katie's eyes lit up immediately and she didn't miss a beat before responding.

"Like the two of you would know anything about class," she said with a laugh. George smiled at her and Fred enveloped her in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"_We'll go to Gringotts tomorrow."_

Three months later Katie stood inside Salon Belle grinning at each of the things she and her friends had found. The salon was beautiful, just like its name suggested.

"I can't believe it's really… done," Katie said to herself. There were four chairs, which meant Katie would need to hire three other people to help her. She'd received tons of applications since she began advertising that she was hiring months prior, and she'd managed to narrow it down to 8 candidates. They seemed qualified enough, but she needed to see them in person. She took a seat in one of the chairs and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the journey that brought her to this place. Who would have known that her the position she took to keep her busy and distracted in the muggle world would turn out to be her savior in the wizarding world, too. Sometimes things worked out too perfectly.

Her eyes shot open at the sound of the bell that hung near the front door going off. It was her first interview. She stood up and shuffled through the pile of resumes.

"Name please?" she asked not bothering to look up from her pile.

"Oliver Wood.," the voice replied, and Katie felt her heart drop into her stomach. She felt her heart quicken as she fought the churning in her stomach, trying to hold back whatever stomach contents she had. Fear took ahold of her, and she remained frozen for a few second before finally looking up into the mirror.

At the sight of him she spun on her heels to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as her eyes narrowed. She wasn't quite so sure why she was afraid, and while she wouldn't ignore the gut instinct, she would not let him see her fear.

"I came by to see what you're doing with yourself. Is that a crime?" he questioned, pulling the innocent act. How dare he have the audacity to show up here after everything he'd caused?

"No, but it's definitely not appropriate after the shit you've pulled," Katie said, her face becoming cold and angry.

"Katie, I was drunk. You can't honestly believe I'd-"

"My ass you were drunk, Wood. You knew exactly what you were doing. You were downright malicious," Katie spat back at him. She wouldn't be lied to, not again.

"Katie…" Wood said as he reached forward to push a strand of hair behind her ears.

Katie stepped back but found herself cornered against the counter. Wood closed the distance between them quickly and stood with his face only inches from her.

"I wouldn't do anything like that," he said as he pushed her against the counter slightly. She wanted to scream, to run, to fight but as she lifted her hand to slap him he caught her wrist and spinned her so it was behind her back. Now she truly was at his mercy, helpless. What did he plan to do?

"HELP!" she screamed, hoping that her voice would carry to Wheezes. It was only two doors down.

"Shut up," he said as he slapped her, spinning her around once more.

"W-Why are you doing this?" she asked in a frenzy, trying not to cry.

"You ruined my career, Bell. How could I let you have a second one?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"You did that to yourself you git!" she shouted angrily bringing up her left hand and slapping him across the face. She was stronger with her right, but it didn't matter. He moved back, startled and it was just enough time for her to move to the left before he lunged at her. He knocked himself against the counter before rounding and chasing her once more.

Katie had managed to make it to the door and opened.

"FRE-" she shouted before Wood's hand slapped roughly against her mouth and he dragged her back inside. She kicked at him and fought, but he was stronger than she was.

He threw her to the floor before brandishing his wand. Katie's eyes went wide before she shut them tight, only half-sure of what was coming next.

It was then that a loud_ pop_ was heard and Fred came slamming into Oliver.

"Don't you bloody touch her you little prat!" Fred shouted angrily at him. Fred was followed closely by George who rushed to Katie's side and helped her up.

Fred slammed his fist roughly into Oliver's face before he fell to the ground, limp.

Katie rushed to Fred's side and wrapped her arms around him. He instinctively lifted her up and held her close for a moment before returning her feet to the floor.

"Katie, are you okay?" he questioned, breathless. There was still panic in his eyes. Katie nodded quickly before hugging him once more. His brilliance had once amazed her.

"How did you know not to use the door?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well… we didn't, really. Apparating was just faster than walking," he said with a small, goofy kind of grin. Okay so maybe he wasn't as brilliant as she previously thought, but it didn't lower her opinion of him any less. He was wonderful, and he was her savior.

"I can't believe he had the guts to come in here after what he did," George said angrily.

It was nice that everyone was finally on her side about the matter, but there was still a part of Katie that felt terribly sad over their lost friendship. They'd always been so close once, hell, they'd dated. And now he was mean, cruel, and malicious.

"Think we'll ever be able to be friends again?" Katie asked the question at the forefront of her mind.

"I don't know, Kate. I really don't. We can't just leave him here, though. You have interviews to conduct," Fred said with a sly grin.

"I think we could bring him to the shop, teach him a thing or two," George said matching Fred's grin.

"Please, you think I'd want to miss out on that?" Katie said before turning serious. "I don't think I'm in any condition to do interviews no anyway," she said looking at hands. They were shaking.

"Alright, love, we'll get you home and see what happens from there," Fred said with a nod before putting an arm protectively around her shoulder and ushering her to Wheezes.


	13. Honest

**A/N: **So I'm almost out of Material songs, but I don't want this story to end yet! So I'm going to incorporate a few different songs from other bands, too! The band featured in this chapter is actually also the lead singer of The Material.

"_Take your last shot, take your small mind, take your big pride,  
>I've got nothing to lose. Your words hit, but I won't bruise.<br>I think your heartless, if we're gonna be honest…"  
><em>_**Honest – With Beating Hearts**_

Katie smirked as she stood in the kitchen with Fred, George, and Angelina. Apparently Fred was stronger than she thought he was if Oliver was still out cold. Fred stood at the counter, eyebrows knitted together in anger and frustration. Katie approached him slowly, her fingers gently running the length of his arm.

"You okay?" she asked a tilted head. His brown eyes found her blue and a grin crossed his face.

"Yeah. I just… don't know what I would have done if he'd hurt you," Fred said and his face became angry once more. Katie shook her head at him.

"Don't think like that, Fred. The point is he didn't. And it's thanks to _you_ he didn't," Katie said as a small groan left Oliver, who was slumped over on the kitchen table.

"Well look who's finally awake," George sneered.

Oliver shot a glance in his direction the best he could with a swollen, black and blue eye and a swollen jaw. He opened his mouth but closed it quickly in pain.

"Where's my wand?" he mumbled as his hands searched his pockets frantically.

"Don't you worry about that, Ollie," Fred said with an evil smirk.

"Fix my fucking face, Weasley!" Oliver said with a low growl as he slammed his fist on the table and pushed out his chair.

"Easy now," George said pulling out his wand and pointing it at Oliver. He inhaled sharply before sitting back down.

"Now Oliver. Why in Merlin's name would you think it's a good idea to attack Katie?" Angelina asked as she crossed from the counter to stand in front of him.

"I wasn't going to hurt her-"

"Bullshit, Oliver," Katie said "You were completely full of malicious intent or you wouldn't have showed up. You ran your career _and_ mine into the ground, almost cost me my relationship with Fred, almost cost me my complete happiness. _What right do you have to be mad at me?" _

Oliver stayed silent for a moment and the air thickened with tension. Katie had a good point, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"I was jealous, Katie," the words left Oliver's mouth quietly, "I figured since you started quidditch I might be able to steal you away from Fred. I wanted you back, but I didn't have the guts to say it. So I tried to manipulate you into leaving him, and when that didn't work I couldn't stand the thought of you being happy. So… I told the news what I did. I brought us both down, and somehow you _still_ managed to be happy while I was miserable…"

"_Oliver!" _the four of them shouted at once.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you? I should beat you to a bloody pulp right here and now," Fred said angrily approaching the table.

"How could my unhappiness be so important to you? What kind of friend does that to another person, Oliver?" Katie questioned.

Her question was met with silence. He didn't have an answer. Admittedly, he wasn't a good friend. He'd never been there for any of them when they needed him, and in school the only thing he cared about was winning the cup. The day he and Katie started dating Oliver had truly felt like something had gone right for a change. He loved her, even though he didn't have a very good way of showing it. He was lousy at affection and lousy at love. He wasn't even good at friendship for Merlin's sake. He frowned and glanced at the table.

"Katie… I…" he began, but nothing followed. What could he say that would make anything he just said better? He had told them the truth. He wanted to make Katie as miserable as he felt the day they broke up. Sure it was fine for her, but she didn't realize what she left behind in the storm.

_It was a month after graduation and Oliver was beaming. He'd just been accepted as Keeper and things couldn't have gotten better. Katie was over his house for the celebration._

"_Hey Oliver," Katie's voice sounded behind him and his smile brightened as his eyes lifted from the acceptance letter he'd been studying on the couch. He just couldn't believe it. His happiness was diminished slightly by the tone in her voice, though. It was eyebrows furrowed in concern as he turned to face her._

"_What's up Katie?" he asked as he patted the seat next to him. She sat down quietly and stared at the floor. Something was up, this wasn't good. "What's wrong?"_

_Katie stayed silent as her eyes met his once more. She was chewing her bottom lip. That meant she was nervous. She did it during every morning meeting they had before games. She probably didn't even realize she was doing it, let alone that he'd picked up on little habits like that. _

"_Well it's just… you're going to be so far away. And I still have two years at Hogwarts…" Katie said, and Oliver felt the air in the room disappear. He inhaled sharply as his body filled with a nervous heat._

"_So?" Oliver said quietly, but he knew what was coming. The moment the words far away left her mouth… he knew._

"_Well… I don't know. I'm never going to see you. How are we supposed to keep this up?" Katie said seriously, and Oliver sighed quietly._

"_Well we'll have letters, and I can phone you," Oliver said as optimistically as he could, and Katie's eyes fell to the floor as she remained silence. Oliver felt his heart sink. She was breaking up with him…_

"_I don't think I can do that, Oliver. I'm not…I'm not that attached to you," Katie said as her heart sunk into her stomach. She was telling him the truth. She didn't want to string him along, but Merlin did it feel completely awful._

_Oliver sighed once more before looking at her. He searched for something on her face that said she was just playing around, but as his eyes met hers he could see it in her eyes. She was serious, and it hurt. His eyes were the ones that fell this time as he scooted away from her on the couch._

"_Oh…" was the only word that left his mouth before he rose from the couch and walked away. Katie was left there with her decision for a few moments before apparating home. Oliver hadn't said another word to her for four months, and four months later when he finally did speak to her… she was dating Fred. He felt used, broken, hurt. Katie Bell was a vixen who broke his heart for the sake of convenience, and he would never be able to forgive her for that._

Oliver brought a hand to his unswollen eye and rubbed it gently. He was unsure of what to say or do next, so he said the only thing he could.

"Look… I'm sorry. I just wanted you to feel the way I felt when you broke my heart, and then when I finally have the guts to talk to you again I find out you'redating Fred. And then he gets the life with you I always wanted? I just got so…. Jealous… mad… whatever. I just wanted you to be upset. And when I saw you were finally truly miserable in the muggle world I sent you that letter…" he said everything that was on his mind. He didn't have anything less to lose.

Katie stayed quiet for a moment, staring at him. Was he really telling the truth?

"Oliver I had no idea you even cared about me. You weren't exactly king of showing affection for anything other than Quidditch. I thought you were cute, and nice, and it worked for awhile, but I wasn't ready to spend the rest of my life being second to quidditch. Yes, Fred got everything you ever wanted, but that's because Fred is the one who treated me like I deserved, and loved me in a way that you never could, even if you wanted to," Katie said. Her words were harsh, and she knew that, but they were also true.

Oliver's silence spoke volumes and filled the room with discomfort.

"Get out, Oliver. And don't come back," George demanded.

"No, wait… please. You mates are the only friends I've got… You always were. Don't you get that?" Oliver pleaded. Fred thought he was a pitiful, pathetic monster and as his eyes narrowed he considered telling Oliver exactly where he could shove that plea. However, Angelina was the person who stepped in this time.

"He's right… We're his only friends," Angelina said with a frown. Her heartstrings tugged for Oliver's situation, and Katie could tell just by the look in his eyes that she wasn't going to let him leaved shunned.

Katie let out a frustrated sigh and shrugged her shoulder.

"Look, we can be friends. But it's going to take some time. You took my job away from me, you nearly tried to kill me… It's not going to be easy to get past that-"

"For any of us," Fred interjected

"So you're just going to have to get over the fact that we're not going to trust you for a little while. Alright? You can come and visit and all that… but never when I'm alone… not for now," Katie said.

Oliver's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and a part of Katie regretted the decision immediately. Truth be told she didn't want to be friends. Well, most of her didn't. Then there was that stubborn part that hated burning bridges, no matter how badly it needed to be.


	14. Enough For Always

"_You're the only thing worth coming home to.  
>And it's how I wanna end all of my days."<br>__**Enough for Always – Kate Voegele**_

It wasn't long before they fell back into a routine. Angelina and Katie would walk to work together every morning while Fred and George would get the shop ready, make sure all of their accounts were in order, and they would come home together and have dinner. The fact that they'd forgiven Oliver was almost completely forgotten. After he'd walked out of the flat that day they didn't see him again. Months had passed by without a word, and Katie was perfectly okay with that.

She drummed her finger along the desk as she looked down at her planner. A witch had just left and she didn't have another appointment for a few hours. It had been a long day so far, and her last appointment wasn't until seven. She could have gone and bugged Fred at the shop, but they'd probably be busy. Nice weather always brought all of the shoppers out.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a voice spoke from behind her and her eyes widened. She could feel his breath on her neck, and she broke out into a grin.

"Can I help you sir? I don't recall you having an appointment," she said as she spun on her heels to find Fred's brown eyes staring directly into her blue.

"Oh, well that's okay because I'm not here to have my hair done. I'm here to ask the owner of this establishment out to dinner," he said as he bowed and gave her his hand. She shook her head and laughed.

"Fred Weasley you are the least formal person ever, and I love you for it. Where do you want to go to dinner? I don't have another appointment for a few hours," she said as she grabbed her wand from her desk and headed for the door

"It's a surprise," he said with a smile, and Katie knew she was in trouble. Whenever Fred Weasley planned to surprise her it almost always resulted in some sort of prank.

She turned and raised a brow towards him, and he flashed his best innocent grin. She sighed and smiled before shaking her head. She would rather have him prank her every day for the rest of their lives than be with anyone else.

Fred blindfolded Katie as he walked her up a hill, helped her onto a broom, and then they began to fly.

"This is horrifying," Katie said laughing. Flying was one thing, but being on someone else's broom, blindfolded, was a completely different story.

"Don't tell me Katie Bell's afraid of the unknown," he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. She wanted to smack him, but she knew if she let go she risked falling, and that just wouldn't be pleasant for either of them.

After a few more minutes of flying they finally landed, and Fred scooped her up into his arms and spun her around before placing her firmly on the ground. His touch lingered on her as he unfolded the blindfold.

Katie's breath was taken away at the sight that greeted her eyes. They were very high, up on a hill that Katie didn't know existed, looking down on Diagon Alley. The sky was a brilliant blend of pink and yellow as the sun started to sink. She smiled.

"Fred this is beautiful," she said breathlessly as her eyes watched the twinkling lights of Diagon Alley.

"That? Please, you should look in a mirror sometime," he said cheesily, and Katie felt herself laugh slightly before turning around. There Fred stood near a red and white picnic blanket full of food… in a suit.

"What?" was the only word that left Katie's mouth before she tilted her head toward him. "Since when do you own a suit?"

"Since always," came his quick reply before he sat down on the blanket and patted a seat across from him. Katie walked over and took the seat he placed.

"Right, and what are we having this evening, Mr. Weasley?" she asked with a small grin.

"Oh that's a surprise, too. But there's something I want to talk to you about first," he said, suddenly becoming serious. Well, as serious as one Fred Weasley could be.

"Okay," Katie said, suddenly filled with nervous butterflies. Fred never wanted to talk about anything that was super serious, so this was worrisome.

"Alright. Well, a few years ago there was this girl I fell in love with. She had no idea for a while, but eventually I worked my magic and she fell for me too. And then there was this really awful time when she was just gone, and no matter how hard I looked or tried to find her, she was lost. Those were the worst days of my life, Katie. Because you weren't there. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I took you for granted until the day you were gone, and I was left empty and hollow and upset. You make feel like a whole person Katie, and I never want to be without you again. So…. Will you marry me?" he asked, his hands producing a small, delicate diamond ring out of nowhere.

Katie's eyes widened as her eyes darted between the ring and the redhead that sat in front of her, a goofy grin spread across his face. It was the grin that she'd fallen in love with, and the grin that she wanted to look at for the rest of her life.

"Fred Weasley, there are no words to tell you how perfect you are," she said as she got up and threw her arms around him and slammed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. They didn't part for at least two minutes, and when they finally did Fred's goofy grin returned immediately. It refused to leave, really.

"Is that a yes then?" he questioned, a childlike giddiness to his voice.

"A thousand times, yes," she said with a grin before their lips met once more. Dinner and Katie's last appointment were quickly forgotten about as the two of them lied under the emerging stars making love and whispering words of infinity.


End file.
